Futurs Déchirés
by Fics-Of-Yume
Summary: Lorsque la mort frappe à la porte.
1. Prologue

Vous avez l'habitude d'être suivis, n'est-ce-pas?  
Oui, par cette forme sombre qui vous accompagne toujours, peu importe où vous allez.  
Mais comment réagiriez-vous, si la votre disparaissait?  
Cet événement or du commun est arrivé à quelques élèves du lycée de la ville d'Inazuma. (nom à définir)  
Dans cet établissement privé, deux bandes distinctes se sont formées : Une de filles, l'autre de garçons.  
Et c'est à cause d'un petit malentendu datant du début de l'année que la "guerre" a été déclarée entre eux.  
Mais un beau jour, l'une de ces filles perdit son ombre et reçu, une heure plus tard, un étrange appel...

Si, dans sept jours, elle ne retrouvait pas son ombre, elle perdrait son âme, et seul le sacrifice de cette forme obscure pourrait la sauver.

L'un des garçons de l'autre bande aussi, a perdu son ombre le même jour que cette fille. Mais, il reçu une autre information que celle qu'avait entendu la jeune femme. Puis, ayant le même problème, les deux groupes décidèrent de s'allier jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient accompli leur but.

Une alliance entre ennemis, voilà à quoi devait se limiter leurs relations...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Est-ce-que les humains appellent toujours "amour"?**_  
_**Il n'existe pas de personne n'ayant pas bénéficié "d'amour"**_  
_**"Dans ce monde d'amour et d'être aimé."**_

_**Est-ce-que les humains appellent toujours "vie",**_  
_**Dans ce monde où l'on protège mais où l'on vole également des "vies"?**_  
_**"Personne n'angoissait en larmes."**_

_**Ceux qui aiment la vie sont ce que les humains appellent toujours "être humain".**_  
_**Dans ce monde où les "personnes" sont protégées mais aussi tuées,**_  
_**"Personne ne le déplorera d'une voix faible."**_

"- ... Rah, bon sang, où est-elle passée?!"

Elle cherchait tout autour d'elle, pour voir où était passé ce qu'elle recherchait. C'était une jeune fille avec des longs cheveux roses pâles, et avec un regard doré. Sa peau était blanche, mais vraiment blanche, tandis que son visage montrait un léger énervement. On aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose... Elle prit soudainement son portable tout en composant un numéro.

"- Jade, viens tout de suite, c'est urgent."  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une jeune fille aux cheveux violet pénétra dans la demeure de la rose, qui se nommait Akira No Hikari. Elle referma précipitamment la porte et se tourna vers l'arrivante.

"- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme! Fit la nouvelle venue en rigolant.  
- J'ai perdu mon ombre!  
- ... Hein? ... T'es sûre que c'est pas l'obscurité qui fait ça?  
- Non!"

Elle se mit devant la fenêtre, qui laissait passer la lumière, et pointa sa main vers le sol.

"- Tu vois! Elle n'y est plus!  
- C'est bizarre... T'as pas plutôt pris... Un truc illicite?  
- ... Mais non!"

Son amie, qui s'appelait Jade Winsford, s'affala sur son canapé et commença à réfléchir. Un phénomène comme cela n'était pas normal... Surtout que Akira s'affolait toujours pour un rien, il fallait donc essayer de régler le sujet au plus vite.

Puis, la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit dans la pièce. Celle aux yeux bleus océans se redressa et fixa l'écran, qui affichait un numéro inconnu. La jeune fille aux yeux dorés saisit son téléphone et décrocha, une voix grave résonna donc dans son oreille.

"- Akira No Hikari... Est-ce bien vous? Demanda la voix émanant du petit appareil.  
- Qui êtes-vous?  
- Mon identité n'a pas d'importance. Dans sept jours exactement, à 15 heures et 27 minutes, si vous n'avez toujours pas récupérer votre ombre, votre âme disparaîtra.  
- Euh... C'est un canular? Demanda son amie. Si c'est le cas, c'est pas du tout drôle.  
- À vous de voir si vous nous croyez."

Puis, la personne qui avait l'air d'être un garçon raccrocha, laissant les deux jeunes filles dans l'incompréhension totale.

"- Ton âme disparaîtra? Ça n'a pas de sens!  
- Mais c'est inquiétant..."

Akira se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour prendre des gâteaux. Elle savait que lorsque son amie réfléchissait, elle lui demandait toujours de la nourriture pour se concentrer. Dans l'esprit de Jade, elle commençait à réunit les informations.

Tout d'abord, l'appel de cet inconnu coïncidait parfaitement avec son arrivée, et la disparition de son ombre, cela pouvait donc être possible. Deuxièmement, aucuns cas sur internet n'était similaire, c'était donc très étrange. Tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées, elle croqua dans un cookie et releva la tête en soupirant.

"- Il est complexe, ton problème.  
- Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne trouves pas de solution..?  
- Il y a une solution, j'ai seulement besoin d'autres informations pour pouvoir la trouver. Mais ne dit-on pas que s'il n'y a pas de solution, il n'y a donc pas de problèmes?"

Elle essayait de la rassurer comme elle le pouvait, tout en continuant de manger en souriant. Est-ce-que les autres remarquerait son problème? Elle espérait que non. Après tout, les scientifiques voudraient absolument étudier ce mystère, c'était donc dangereux.

"- Tu sais quoi? Je viendrais te chercher demain pour aller en cours.  
- ça marche! Et ne soit pas en retard!  
- ... Ça, je peux pas te le promettre."

Son amie rigola légèrement. C'était l'un des nombreux défauts de son amie : elle était toujours en retard, peu importe à quelle heure elle se levait.

"- Bon, je vais y aller. Essaie de réfléchir, toi aussi! S'il y a un problème, appelle-moi.  
- T'inquiète, j'y manquerais pas!"

*****

La violette était sur la route de chez elle, tout en songeant aux événements. Cela c'était passé trop rapidement pour qu'elle n'anticipe tout de suite, et cela la perturbait. Pourquoi, et comment Akira avait-elle perdu son ombre? Elle traversa le parc, en croisant au passage quelques élèves de son lycée. Mais ce qu'elle ne remarquait pas, c'était lui. Ce garçon qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone. Ce garçon qui ressemblait presque à une fille. Ce garçon qui était assis, à l'ombre d'un cerisier.

Puis, elle se retourna, sentant un regard pesant sur elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard d'un rouge vif, elle soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, tandis qu'il rigolait en la voyant.

"- Tu as l'air préoccupée, Jade. Fit-il d'une manière totalement détendue.  
- Ah? C'est rien. Je réfléchis."

L'albinos leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant sa couleur grise. On était au mois de novembre, le vent soufflait, les feuilles tombaient, la pluie ruisselait.

"- Tu penses que cette dispute va durer encore longtemps? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas du tout. Après tout, c'est Nagumo et Catia les fautifs.  
- Ahah, je m'en souviens! C'était marrant quand même.

Flash Back.

En retard, elle était en retard. Parcourant les étages de l'établissement privé en courant, en tombant, en se prenant des murs, des casiers, et des gens. Malheureusement, Nagumo Haruya, faisait partie de ces gens là. Il se releva donc, vénère, et commença à crier sur la jeune fille.

"- Non mais tu tu prend pour qui?! Demanda la fille qui se nommait Catia.  
- Je me prend pour le grand Nagumo Haruya!  
- Mais oui! T'as la même coiffure que mon grand-père quand il se réveille!"

Puis, la dispute dériva sur des injures, des pics, de légers coups... Jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant les interrompu, et les apporta en permanence, tandis que les deux personnes se lançaient des regards noirs...

" - T'as un problème? Demanda le rouge, énervé.  
- C'est toi le problème, tu sers à rien!  
- Commencez pas vous deux. Allez, 2 heures de colles ensemble!  
- Non! Firent-ils en coeur."

Et c'est tout en étant vénères qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de permanence, où l'on pouvait sentir la tension qui y régnait depuis de troisième étage.

Fin du Flash Back.

"- En plus, c'est partit d'un rien.  
- Tu connais Catia, Afuro. Elle s'énerve pour un rien."

Le blond se mit à sourire, tandis que son amie se releva. Elle déclara au garçon qu'elle devait rentrer, elle lui fit donc un signe de main et partit en direction de chez elle. L'albinos, lui, soupira tout en regardant vers le ciel. Il devait vraiment éviter le soleil, dès à présent. Lui aussi, venait de perdre quelque chose.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux bleus venait de finir son premier morceau de la journée, dans la salle de musique. Chaque matin, elle avait pour tradition de venir très tôt au lycée pour y jouer du piano. C'était comme son petit déjeuner : si elle ne le prend pas, elle a faim ensuite. Mais pas cette même faim : la faim de jouer. Un besoin vital pour elle. Après avoir arrangé le piano, elle quitta la pièce tout en ajustant son sac sur son épaule, et partit dans sa classe. Seulement, quelqu'un avait pris aussi l'habitude de venir pour l'entendre jouer. À chaque note, son coeur tremblait tellement l'émotion le submergeait. Puis, après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il décida d'aller la voir.

"- B-Bonjour Adeliane! Fit le jeune homme tout en souriant.  
- ... Tiens, salut Fidio!  
- Je peux m'asseoir?  
- Te gêne pas."

Il s'exécuta, et un silence pesant s'installa en même temps. L'italien regardait par la fenêtre, la pianiste gribouillait sur son cahier d'un air songeur. Les autres étaient en train d'arriver, alors, le brun aux yeux bleus décida de regagner sa place.

"- Si Catia et Nagumo nous voient ensemble, ils vont péter un câble. Déclara-t-il d'un air plutôt triste.  
- T'as raison! Rigola-t-elle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils cessent de se faire la gueule.  
- Ils sont tout deux têtus, comme la professeur de français.  
- Belle comparaison!"

Puis, ils rigolèrent encore. Même s'ils se sentaient bien ensemble, ils ne pouvaient rigoler que le matin. Si seulement cela pouvait s'arranger...

********

"- Merde, encore en retard celle-là!"

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds avec des mèches rouges et bleues venait de taper dans le mur. Les passants la regardaient d'un air sidéré, mais elle se contentait de leur lancer un regard noir.

"- Catiaaaaaaaa! C'est moiiii!  
- Tsuchito, t'es en retard!  
- Excuse, mais Alexy et Jeremy m'avaient cachés ma boîte de cookies! J'ai dû leur courir après dans toute la maison!  
- Tes frères sont des calamités...  
- Salut."

Une autre de leurs amies venait de les rejoindre, mis à par celle aux cheveux bleus. Elle avait des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains, avec un air impassible sur son visage. Elle ressemblait à une poupée sans émotion particulière.

"- T'es constipée, Alice? Fit la bleue d'un air moqueur.  
- Ahah, très marrant Tsu'.  
- C'est son humour, que veux-tu.  
- C'est vrai, j'ai un humour d'enfer!"

Un silence s'installa à la suite de cette phrase, qui sonnait vraiment, très, faux. Puis, automatiquement, elles se dirigèrent vers leurs lycée. Elles rejoignirent quatre filles : Abby Hide, Camille Foster, Yumi No Rune et Fanny Aizawa, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours où Adeliane Fey les attendait. Ce groupe de filles discutèrent et s'occupèrent jusqu'à la sonnerie, où un autre groupe de garçon pénétra dans la salle.

"- Regardez-moi cette bande de...  
- Calme, Catia. Fit une jeune fille aux yeux verrons.  
- Ignore-les. Conseilla Yumi.  
- D'ailleurs, Jade et Akira sont toujours pas arrivées?!"

Elles se regardèrent chacune leurs tour. Jade devait encore être en retard, et la rose l'attendait probablement. Le professeur entra en salle, et les bavardages constants cessèrent.

"- Je suppose que votre amie est encore en retard...  
- Vous supposez bien que quand on a la tête dans le...  
- La ferme, Suzuno. Déclara Alice d'un air autoritaire. Tu sers à rien.  
- Tu sers à quelque chose toi peut-être? Fit un garçon aux cheveux bleus.  
- Elle sert beaucoup plus que vous tous. Répondit Camille.  
- Stop!"

Le professeur, rouge de colère, les interrompit.

"- Puisque vous semblez vous adorer, vous allez aller en colle ensemble un mercredi!  
- Et c'est reparti..."

Puis, pendant le reste du cours, le professeur fit son cour normalement, tandis que chaque membre des deux groupes se lançaient des regards noirs tout en s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient.

***

"- Excuse-moi pour le retard, je devais aider une grand-mère a traverser la route, puis...  
- Tes excuses ne tiennent jamais la route, Jade...  
- ... Bon ok, je me suis endormie devant la télé.  
- Grouille, la prof' va nous coller!  
- Pour changer, tu me diras..."

Malgré tout, les deux jeunes filles marchèrent jusqu'à leur établissement. Devant elles, se tenait fièrement écrit : Lycée Privé Georges Clarck. Elles pénétrèrent donc dans son enceinte et montèrent dans leur salle de cours respective. Arrivées devant, Akira demanda à Jade de toquer.

"- Pourquoi moi?!  
- Parce-que c'est de ta faute si on est en retard!  
- Dis surtout que t'as peur!  
- ... Pff, peur de quoi?!- D'Afuro peut-être!"

La rose se crispa et lança un regard noir vers son amie, qui s'excusa immédiatement. Oui, elle avait peur de l'albinos, pour une raison que tout le monde ignore. La violette aux yeux bleus ouvrit la porte sans toquer, et alla s'asseoir à sa place en laissant son amie derrière elle, qui la rattrapa.

"- Raison du retard?  
- J'ai aidé votre mère a traverser la route.  
- ... Deux heures de colle, Jade.  
- Vous avez aucun humour, vraiment!  
- C'est toi qui n'en a pas... Déclara un blond du nom de Mark."

La jeune fille rigola amèrement, n'ayant rien à répondre et s'affala sur sa table. Akira, elle, s'assit à côté d'elle d'un air timide, en essayant d'échapper au regard d'Afuro Terumi et des rayons de soleil.

Bizarrement, il semblerait que le blond aux yeux rouges essaie de faire la même chose qu'elle, elle le regarda donc avec un air surpris. Remarquant son regard, il le lui rendit tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le cour, tandis que son amie dormait comme un bébé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Ils quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre à celle d'Arts Plastiques, jusqu'à se que Abby remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se tourna, se retourna, et fronça les sourcils.

"- Les filles...  
- Oui? Demandèrent-elles en cœur.  
- C'est normal que je ne vois plus mon ombre?"


	3. Chapter 2

"- Les filles... C'est normal que je ne vois plus mon ombre?  
- ... T'es sérieuse?!"

Abby tourna autour d'elle-même, regardant sur le sol de la salle d'arts plastiques à la recherche d'une quelconque forme sombre. Aucune, rien, juste de la lumière. Son portable se mit à vibrer, et elle demanda à sa professeur si elle pouvait aller aux toilettes. Elle eut la permission et courut dans le couloir, saisit son portable et répondit, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de surveillants.

"- Allo?  
- Abby Hide? C'est vous? Demanda une voix grave.  
- Eh... Oui. Qui êtes-vous?  
- Mon nom ne t'es d'aucune utilité. Tu as perdu ton ombre à l'instant, n'est-ce-pas?  
- Q-Quoi?!"

La jeune fille, surprise, vérifiait une fois encore à ses pieds. Il fallait l'admettre, même si cela avait l'air totalement absurde.

"- Et tu sais pourquoi?  
- Non, mais je sens que je vais bientôt le savoir.  
- Et ben non!"

Puis, le téléphone raccrocha, laissant la fille à moitié énervée et à moitié amusée. Son portable vibra encore, elle décrocha, et entendit son interlocuteur rigoler.

"- Je plaisantais. Juste une chose : pour perdre son ombre, il faut que la chose dont tu as le plus peur soit en contact avec elle. Ciao!"

Et là, il raccrocha vraiment, laissant la jeune fille dans le doute. La chose dont elle avait le plus peur? C'était le tonnerre, non? Alors... Comment son ombre avait fait pour entrer en contact avec un orage?! Ce n'était pas logique... Elle rentra enfin dans la salle et s'assit à côté de Catia, qui regardait un certain garçon d'un oeil noir.

"- T'étais constipée ou quoi?  
- Non, j'ai reçu un appel.  
- Un canular?  
- Non, je ne crois pas."

Étant donné qu'il y avait quatre places pour une table, Akira et Yumi s'intéressèrent à la conversation.

"- Ça racontait quoi? Demanda la fille aux cheveux méchés.  
- À propos de mon ombre. Les conditions pour la perdre.  
- Hein?! Cria Akira dans toute la classe.  
- Mademoiselle No Hikari, la prochaine fois, c'est en heure de colle que vous crierez.  
- Excusez-moi..."

La jeune fille tourna la tête pour ne plus faire face à son institutrice et croisa le regard rouge d'Afuro, qui la fit tressaillir. Elle tourna son regard vers la brune qui racontait ce que l'homme lui avait révéler, tout en sentant ses yeux sur elle.

"- Ça va pas Terumi? Demanda l'un de ses amis, Hiroto.  
- Oh non, ça va.  
- Si Nagumo te surprend... Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure!  
- Calme, Fubuki. Il est à la vie scolaire, avec la CPE."

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs soupira tout en lançant un regard aux jeunes filles derrière lui. Pourquoi devait-il les haïr, si il ne les connaissait même pas?

Akira écoutait avec attention les paroles de son amie. Donc, si elle comprenait bien, son ombre serait rentrée en contact avec un chien... C'était à peu près logique. Pourtant... Elle sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela.

******

Les cours de la matinée s'était finie sur une énième dispute entre Catia et Haruya, laissant leurs amis discuter entre eux. Bien sûr, aucuns des deux n'avaient besoin de savoir ce détail! Le portable de l'un des garçon, nommé Gouenji, sonna. Il décrocha et partit, laissant ainsi tout les autres sur le toit du lycée où ils mangeaient.

"- Hey les filles, vous savez jouer au foot?  
- Bah oui, tu nous prend pour qui?! Répondit Jade en rigolant.  
- Pour des filles... Prononça un garçon du nom de Suzuno.  
- Un problème contre les filles?"

Tout le monde se tut, observant le conflit entre Fuusuke et Alice. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait, et elle avait retenue l'attention de tout le monde.

"- Non, aucuns. Dit-il d'une voix lasse.  
- Bref... Il fait quoi Shuuya?  
- Je crois qu'il est allé aux toilettes. Fit Fanny, essayant de se mêler à la conversation.  
- Mais il avait un coup de fil! Répondit un de ses camarades, Ichinose.  
- Je suis de retour."

Il était debout, devant le soleil, à observer les deux bandes qui étaient ensembles. Il s'assit et ne dit plus un mot, se contentant d'être là. Mais malheureusement pour lui, l'une des filles remarqua quelque chose...

"- T'as plus ton ombre?! Demanda Adeliane, limite en criant."

Tout le monde se retourna vers le concerné, qui fronça un peu les sourcils. Gouenji, lui, se contenta de soupirer tout en fermant les yeux.

"- Je pense que tu n'es pas le seul."

Jade, après avoir essayé de résonner correctement, se leva tout en baillant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dormis, aujourd'hui...

"- Akira, Afuro et Abby sont dans le même cas, d'après ce que j'ai remarqué.  
- C'est un truc commun alors? Demanda le blond platine.  
- Je ne pense pas, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a jamais eu de truc similaire à cela, sur internet.  
- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a dit, ce monsieur? Demanda un garçon du nom de Kazemaru.  
- Il m'a prévenu."

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils, se demandant de quoi l'homme l'avait prévenu.

"- Il disait que notre ombre était partagée entre deux mondes : le notre et un autre, parallèle à celui-ci.  
- Comme dans pokemon platine? Demanda innocemment Hiroto.  
- À peu près.  
- Mais pour perdre son ombre, il faut qu'elle entre en contact avec la chose dont on a le plus peur!"

Gouenji écarquilla les yeux, pendant que Afuro disait qu'elle aurait pu entrer en contact dans le monde parallèle. La chose dont il avait le plus peur était donc dans ce monde?! Alors, est-ce-que cet univers était semblable au notre?

"- Hey, les gens! Vous fichez quoi avec eux?! Demanda Catia.  
- Bah ça se voit pas? Ils dansent la macarena! Rigola Nagumo, qui était à ses côtés."

Elle le frappa avant d'aller s'assoir à côté d'Alice, qui elle, semblait être dans les nuages. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'une conversation comme celle-ci, alors, elle n'écoutait pas.

"- Bref, pourquoi vous êtes tous ensemble? Demanda-t-il.  
- Je pense que l'on devrait tous s'allier. Déclarèrent Camille Foster et Mark Krueger en même temps.  
- Quoi?! Et pourquoi?!  
- Tous simplement car on a le même problème : nos ombres.  
- Vos... Ombres?! Firent Catia et Nagumo, totalement largués."

Ils soupirèrent et expliquèrent aux deux protagonistes toutes les informations qu'ils avaient.

"- De toute façon, j'ai peur de rien moi! Fit fièrement Catia.  
- Mais bien sûr..."

******

Fanny marchait, encore et encore, tout en méditant, vers chez elle. Elle commençait à avoir peur... Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un jouait avec eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire tout cela, même si c'était la vérité. Surtout que Camille avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec son frère, et qu'elle avait proposé de tous s'allier. Mais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'est que ça lui arrive à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer la chose dont elle avait le plus peur... Elle ne voulait pas revoir sa soeur.

Yumi l'interpella pendant qu'elle était dans ces songes.

"- Fanny? Tu vas bien?  
- Hein? Euh, oui oui...  
- Tu n'arrives pas à y croire toi aussi, hein..?"

La blonde acquiesça.

"- Moi, je n'y croirais que lorsque cela m'arrivera!"

Puis, le téléphone sonna. Yumi sentit battre son coeur de plus en plus vite. Aurait-elle dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas? Elle regarda à terre : son ombre était pourtant bien ici... Elle décrocha, et se rassura lorsqu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait.

"- Ah, Ichirouta! Tu m'as fais peur tu sais! Annonça-t-elle."

Ichirouta? Ce n'était pas ce garçon plutôt discret qui était avec Kazuya? Elle perdit son sourire. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son meilleur ami, une toute autre émotion l'envahissait : la tristesse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son accident. Son portable vibra, elle le prit donc et lu le message, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle entendit juste Yumi crier, mais elle tomba. Elle sentit juste le sol froid, dur et glacé sur sa joue. Son cerveau n'avait pas pu réagir autrement, et elle ferma les yeux.

Sur son portable, s'affichait une seule phrase stricte, poignante, claire et pourtant si douloureuse. "Je sais où est Emily."

Tsuchito arriva essoufflée à l'hôpital. Tout ces amis l'avait prévenu que Fanny avait fais un malaise, suite à un étrange message... Et cela l'intéressait! Non, elle n'était pas sans coeur. C'est juste qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir de cette vie monotone. Mais quelque chose l'assurait contre la perte de son ombre : celle-ci ne pouvait rentrer en contact avec un espace fermé, si? Elle ne pensait pas. En chemin, elle croisa une infirmière qui vint lui taper la causette.

"- Euh... Vous, là! Vous venez voir Fanny Kruger?  
- Bah non, je vois pas qui d'autre à par René la Taupe!"

Un silence s'installa, et la femme la regarda vraiment très bizarrement. "Putain, j'ai encore dis un truc qu'il fallait pas!".

"- Bref, bien sûr. Vous me voulez quoi?  
- Je sens que je vais beaucoup vous croiser vous... J'ai tendance à toujours côtoyer des personnes que je n'aime pas.  
- Dommage pour vous, mais moi, je ne compte pas vous côtoyer!"

Puis, elle partit en direction de la fameuse chambre de Fanny, se demandant ce que lui voulait cette infirmière bizarre. Mais ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est ce sourire dessiné sur son visage lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle.

"- La prochaine qu'elle touchera, ce sera la bonne..."

****

Ils étaient presque tous réunis, à présent. Ichinose, assis sur une chaise devant son lit, lui tenait tendrement la main, s'inquiétant pour sa meilleure amie.

"- Mais qui est Emily? Demanda Adeliane, Curieuse.  
- Je pense que personne ne le sait, à par elle. Répondit Fidio, qui venait d'arriver avec Tsuchito.  
- Montre le message, Yumi! Cria presque la bleutée en lui touchant l'épaule."

Yumi la regarda d'un air surpris. Tsuchito n'avait pas pour habitude de faire un contact physique avec les gens, surtout pas avec les filles. Elle lui montra le message, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec admiration.

"- On dirait vraiment un jeu de piste!  
- Je pense que cela en est un. Affirma Fubuki."

Elle releva la tête, plongeant ainsi ces yeux dans ceux de l'attaquant de glace, et rougit. Il lui avait parlé! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie! Fubuki Shirou lui avait adressé la parole!

"- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, Tsuchito..? T'as vu la vierge ou quoi? Demanda Abby en riant.  
- C'est Fubuki la vierge! Affirma Midorikawa."

La "vierge" rougit à l'entente de ce surnom, puis regarda par la fenêtre en guise de mécontentement. Puis, l'infirmière de tout à l'heure apparut.

"- Yumi No Rune, tu viens de perdre ton ombre.  
- Hein?!"

Ils regardèrent tous aux pieds de la fille à la chevelure glaciale. En effet, il n'y avait aucunes traces de celle-ci... Mais qui est donc cette infirmière, à la fin?!

"- Comment tu le sais toi, la vieille?! Demanda Nagumo sur la défensive.  
- Tout simplement car c'es moi qui vient de la prendre."

Alice se redressa et l'observa en silence, tandis qu'elle aussi, la fixait. Cela devint une sorte de combat de regards, que les autres ne pouvait pas interrompre.

"- Alors comme ça, tu prends les ombres des gens, ma vieille? Annonça-t-elle d'un ton ironique.  
- Et oui, ma petite soumise.  
- Je t'interdis de nommer ma meilleure amie comme ça! Menaça Haruya, se redressant.  
- Et si je vous prenais vos ombre à tous, d'un coup?  
- Les gens! J'ai découvert un truc! Fit Akira, rentrant soudainement dans la chambre."

Comme la fille aux cheveux roses pâles venait de rentrer en claquant la porte, l'infirmière se l'était prise en pleine tête, l'assommant au passage. Sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose, elle baissa la tête et sursauta.

"- Ouaaaah! Excusez-moi madame!  
- Pas besoin de t'excuser, elle ne méritait que ça."

Elle se redressa vers on interlocuteur et palis. C'était Afuro... Elle baissa la tête et marcha jusqu'à Jade, qui elle, semblait "analyser la situation sans remarquer ce qu'il se passe autour de moi". Une certain garçon remarqua cette attitude et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cette fille était-elle aussi discrète? Il allait demander plus d'informations à sa meilleure amie...

"- Bref, je fais comment pour retrouver mon ombre moi? Demanda Yumi, un peu inquiète.  
- Occupons-nous d'abord d'elle, veux-tu?"

Une lueur apparut dans le regard d'Alice. Cette femme... Non. C'était elle?!

*******

"- Et de cinq!"

L'homme rigolait tout en tournant dans son fauteuil. Derrière lui et son ordinateur, il y avait environ 20 bocaux, dont 5 remplis d'une forme sombre et difforme.

"- Regardez-moi ça... J'en libérerais bientôt quelques unes, pour voir si elles vont vraiment la tuer! Hum... Qui choisir d'abord..? Pourquoi pas les deux premières..?"

Il se redressa et tapa quelque chose sur le clavier de son ordinateur, dont l'écran affichait une sorte de programme bizarre. Il appuya sur "entrée" et un message apparut sur celui-ci...

**_"Exécution de Afuro et Akira dans 2 heures."_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Pourquoi continuer à croire en son étoile, si tu ne crois même plus en toi?**  
**Pourquoi continuer de croire en sa destinée, quand on sait que tout les liens peuvent être brisés?**

*********

_"Exécution de Afuro et Akira dans 2 heures."_

L'homme éclata de rire, tandis que deux formes sombres se volatilisaient à travers les bocaux. Il se pencha sur son bureau pour regarder une photo... Celle d'un père, d'une mère en uniforme d'infirmière et d'une jeune fille, maussade.

Sur l'ordinateur, quelque chose s'afficha. C'était deux fiches, avec deux photos chacune, dont les caractéristiques apparaissaient. Nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance, aime, déteste, caractère, passé, et futur.

Les deux noms affichés étaient Akira No Hikari et Afuro Terumi.

******

Elle ouvra les yeux. Il y avait une sorte de brouhaha autour d'elle, et ceci lui donnait mal à la tête. Elle voyait un plafond blanc, le bruit de cardiogramme se faisait régulier, et elle sentit tout les regards sur elle.

- Fanny! Cria Ichinose Kazuya, heureux de la revoir éveillée.  
- Hm... Bonjour. Fit celle-ci, encore un peu endormie.  
- Qui est Emilie?"

La blonde se tourna vers Yumi, qui lui avait posé cette question d'une manière neutre. Elle commença à trembler, son souvenir était en train de s'imposer dans sa tête...

Flash Back.

L'Amérique, un beau pays n'est-ce-pas? Tout le monde a déjà voulu y aller, à cause des séries ou des pubs. Mais il y en a qui veulent le fuir à tout prix, surprenant, hein? Sur un talus, à l'embouchure de la route nationale, il y avait trois enfants qui jouaient : Deux filles qui se ressemblaient, et un garçon avec une coupe semblable à celle de Dora. Ils étaient en train de parler de l'avenir, le petit homme tenant entre ces mains un ballon de football.

"- Moi, je deviendrais un champion de foot!  
- C'est impossible, Kazuya...fit une des deux jeunes filles.  
- Merci de briser mes rêves, Emily...  
- Je ne les brise pas, je suis réaliste, c'est tout."

L'enfant gonfla ces joues et serra encore plus son ballon de football contre son torse, tandis que l'autre petite fille les regardait d'un air triste. Elle avait toujours été à l'écart, lorsque sa soeur jumelle était dans le coin.

_"N-Non! Laisse-moi! Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça!"_

Fin du Flash Back.

"- S-Si tu veux pas le dire, c'est pas obligé, je peux le faire... Prononça Ichinose d'une voix lente."

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Elle n'avait pas le courage... Dans les séries, l'héroïne aurait dis : Non, je peux le faire. Mais elle... Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était juste paralysée par la peur.

"- Emilie est la soeur jumelle de Fanny, qui est morte dans un accident de voiture...  
- Ah, bah moi aussi je sais où elle est! Cria Tsuchito.  
- Où?!  
- À la morgue!"

Fanny éclata en sanglots, tandis que Kazuya lui serra sa main dans la sienne. Tout le monde regardait la fille aux cheveux bleus d'un air blasé.

"- Oh c'est bon, je plaisantais...  
- Bref, il faut retrouver mon ombre! Continua Yumi.  
- Ça urge pas pour l'instant, t'es pas prioritaire! Fit Nagumo."

Elle baissa la tête et croisa les bras. Une autre infirmière arriva dans la pièce et annonça que les visites étaient terminées, ils partirent donc en adressant un "au revoir" à Fanny, qui leur fit un signe de la main. Encore seule...

******

Jade avait raccompagné Akira à son domicile tout en mangeant un pain au chocolat, tandis que la rose la regardait d'un air mécontent.

"- Tu manges mes gâteaux préférés devant moi, alors que je suis au régime..!  
- Mais c'est fais exprès! Rigola la violette.  
- Oh, je te hais!  
- Tu ne peux pas me haïr. Fit-elle simplement en engouffrant le petit gâteau."

La jeune fille aux yeux dorés soupira simplement et rentra chez elle. La violette lui adressa un signe de main et continua sa route. Elle ferma la porte, enleva ces chaussures et balança son sac dans le couloir. Encore une soirée toute seule... Elle soupira à cette idée, déçue que sa grande soeur doive travailler, et partit vers la cuisine. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée avec la nourriture, elle fit donc cuire au micro-ondes un plat préparé. Elle se retourna et alla dans le salon, regarder les dernières informations à la télé. Soudainement, l'électricité coupa, et la seule source de lumière était dehors. Akira fronça les sourcils, et une forme sombre passa juste derrière elle. La rose tressaillit, se retournant doucement.

La forme indistincte passa devant elle cette fois ci, la faisant tomber. Son portable résonna, elle tendit la main vers lui et l'alluma, découvrant ainsi l'horrible message, cruel et sans pitié. Elle se redressa et quitta son domicile en courant, oubliant même qu'elle n'était qu'en chaussettes. Elle heurta un passant, et ils tombèrent tout deux sur le sol.

"- E-Excusez-moi!  
- Akira?!  
- Hein? A-Afuro?! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?!"

Ils se redressèrent, mais n'eurent même pas le temps de s'adresser une quelconque parole. Deux choses sombres et informes les encerclaient des deux côtés, tournant autour comme deux loups chassant deux chèvres.

"- Tu sais ce que c'est..?  
- Tu as reçu un message toi aussi?  
- Oui... "Exécution d'Akira No Hikari dans 1 minute."  
- Pareil, sauf que moi c'était Afuro Terumi. Je pense que c'est nos ombres...  
- Nos ombres?!"

L'une d'elles se jeta sur le garçon, deux sorte de bras d'une fumée noire serra son cou et le fit décoller du sol. La rose émit un cri lorsqu'elle sentit sa propre ombre serrer son poignet, lui faisant mal. Elle se débâtit, mais un chien apparut dans la rue, la faisant tressaillir. Elle ne bougea pas, regardant le canin s'approcher d'elle. Son ombre, par contre, partit à la vitesse grand V.

Afuro respirait mal, se débattant comme il le pouvait. La nuit tombait de plus en plus, la forme sombre se faisait de moins en moins distincte. Il commençait à trembler, il prit donc son élan et donna un coup de pied à son agresseur, mais le pied passa à travers.

"- Afuro! Tu as peur de quoi?!  
- H-Hein? Je sais pas!  
- Mais tu sais!  
- J'ai peur... D'être constipé!"

Un silence s'installa. Akira regarda le blond d'un air blasé, tandis que son ombre le lâchait. Surpris, il fronça les sourcils pendant que son ombre partait.

"- T'es sérieux?! Fit-elle en rigolant.  
- Bah ouais... Comment tu savais que ça allait la faire partir?  
- Comme ça."

Puis, ils repartirent à leur domicile. De toute façon, elle savait quoi faire maintenant, si son ombre l'agressait...

*********

"- Rah, merde! Cria un homme dans une sorte de laboratoire."

Il frappa son bureau avec ces mains et renversa les feuilles en voyant que les formes étaient revenues. Pourquoi ces deux-là n'étaient pas morts?! La meilleure défense est l'attaque pourtant... Quels moyens avaient-ils utilisé pour les faire fuir?! Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas... Les amis de sa fille étaient définitivement tenaces... De toute façon, certains allaient bientôt venir pour récupérer leurs ombres... À cette pensée, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage. Bientôt, sa fille allait avoir quatre antagonistes...

"- Emilie... Va me les chercher.  
- Tout de suite..."

La jeune fille disparue, laissant l'adulte rigoler tout seul.

Catia marchait avec Nagumo, dans un parc menant à la rue principale. Depuis le phénomène de la perte des ombres, ils s'entendaient bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. La jeune fille rigolait, Haruya soupirait en souriant. Puis, une sonnerie vint les interrompre. Le portable de la blonde... Elle ouvra le message qui lui avait été envoyé, fronçant les sourcils et ne comprenant pas.

"- C'est quoi? Demanda le rouge.  
- Un numéro inconnu. Fit-elle en lui montrant le contenu du mail.  
- "Maintenant, je suis devant chez toi."...  
- C'est un taré, non?  
- Ça me fait penser à la légende de Mary...  
- euh... C'est-à-dire?  
- Au fur et à mesure, elle t'envoie sa position et ce qu'elle fait par téléphone, mais elle se rapproche de plus en plus de toi, et à la fin, elle te tue."

Elle déglutit, mais se redressa vivement. Ce n'était qu'une légende, après tout! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur pour cela. Haruya la regarda d'un air protecteur, puis continua sa marche.

"- Au pire, si c'est vrai, je te protégerais."

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, un peu rouge et surprise. Nagumo regardait ailleurs, continuant de marcher, ayant l'air gêné. Catia rigola d'un coup et le rattrapa, se disant qu'il pouvait être gentil.

"- Pourquoi tu rigoles?!  
- Comme ça. Et au fait, depuis quand Alice est ta meilleure amie?  
- Bah depuis qu'elle est arrivée au Japon. Fit-il d'une manière blasée."

Mais pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un devant la porte de chez Catia Sinternedge.

******

Chez elle, voilà où elle était. Caressant les touches blanches et noires de l'instrument qu'elle aimait le plus, et s'assaillant sur le tabouret devant le piano. Elle ouvra une partition ressemblant plus à un brouillon, commençant à jouer le morceau décrit, et rajouta quelques notes. Elle devait impérativement la finir dans deux semaines, et elle venait de la commencer. Étant donné que Adeliane réfléchissait, elle n'avait pas entendu la porte se fermer dans la salle, et n'avait pas vu une silhouette se glisser derrière elle.

"- Ça m'énerve... Quelle note je pourrai choisir..?  
- Celle là? Fit le nouveau venu en appuyant sur une touche."

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sursauta et se retourna vers son interlocuteur, mais elle se détendit lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

"- Ouf, c'est que toi Fidio...  
- Comment ça "que toi"? Demanda-t-il d'un air vexé.  
- Bah j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, genre mon père!  
- Tu m'as pris pour un vieux..?"

La rose rigola tandis que le brun l'embrassait sur le nez, provoquant des rougeurs chez elle.

"- Bref, tu veux que je t'aide? Fit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
- Ce serait pas de refus! Rigola la jeune fille."

Puis, c'est dans la bonne humeur qu'ils oublièrent leur journée en consacrant la soirée à faire du piano.

******

C'est en écoutant la télévision à fond que Tsuchito essayait d'ignorer les conneries de ces frères. Ces parents étant en rendez-vous amoureux, ils faisaient n'importe quoi. Un bruit effroyable résonna dans la cage d'escalier, ainsi que des cris. Elle mit l'appareil en silencieux et observa la scène d'une manière blasée. Alexy, son premier frère, avait le postérieur en l'air, laissant voir son caleçon avec des poissons. Il avait l'air assommé, mais Jeremy qui était en haut était plié en deux, une caméra à la main.

"- Jeremy... C'est quoi ce bordel? Demanda la bleue.  
- Je vais la poster sur Youtube! Alexy, tu pourrais faire cascadeur! Fit-il toujours en rigolant.  
- A-Au secours, Tsu..."

Elle soupira en regardant son frère agoniser.

"- On dirait un magicarpe.  
- Tu es méchante! Constata celui qui était par terre."

Et encore une soirée à entendre les deux garçons s'engueuler et faire des conneries, une.

"- Allez, lève-toi Alexy, on va..."

Elle ne put entendre la suite puisque Jeremy avait chuchoté dans l'oreille de son jumeau. Celui-ci se releva directement et ils allèrent dans la cuisine en rigolant. Qu'est-ce-qu'ils préparaient encore..?

********

Pour l'instant, Abby marchait dans la rue pour aller chez Camille. Elle voulait plus que tout fuir sa mère alcoolique... La rose avait alors proposé à celle aux cheveux noirs de passer la nuit chez elle. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas Hiroto, elle le préférait à sa génitrice. Elle arriva avec un sac sur son dos et sonna. Elle fit une drôle de tête lorsque la frère de son amie lui ouvra la porte.

"- Euh... Salut? Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.  
- Ouais, salut."

Elle rentra dans la demeure du rouge, ôta ces chaussures ainsi que sa veste, et monta dans la chambre de son amie avec son sac sur son dos. Elle détestait rester tête-à-tête avec son frère, mais elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. "C'est physique!" essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas du tout ça...

"- Camille! T'es là?  
- Oui, rentre!"

Elle entra dans la pièce, jeta son sac sur l'un des lits et observa en silence la jeune fille en face d'elle, qui était en train de jouer à un jeu de zombies.

"- Allez, crève, crève, crève!  
- Ohlala Camille...  
- Quoi? T'as vu sa gueule? P*tain mais crève!"

Abby sourit légèrement tout en soupirant. Elle s'approcha donc de la télé et regarda son amie qui assassinait des zombies. Elle sentait une présence... Mais lorsqu'elle se retournait, elle ne voyait que la porte de la chambre qui grinçait au moindre coup de vent.

Mais elle n'avait pas vu la forme sombre qui avait passé derrière elle à ce moment là.

********

Il tira une carte, il fronça les sourcils, priant que les trois suivantes ne soient pas les même. Puis, parlant seul sûrement pour se rassurer, il expliqua ce qu'il faisait, comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. Mais il n'y avait personne pour l'écouter.

"- Si les cartes du Dieu de la Mort apparaissent, une imitation prendra le rôle de l'une d'entre elles..."

Il mélangea son paquet de carte, pris l'une d'entre elles au hasard et la tira précipitamment or de jeu, ferma les yeux, se préparant au pire.

"- L'imitation sera inéluctablement son ombre, qui elle, essayera de tuer tout ceux qui ont leur ombre de disparue. "

Il retourna la carte, et grimaça à sa vue. Et de deux... Est-ce-que l'imposteur apparaitra? Il en tira une autre, espérant tomber sur une autre carte que celle du Dieu de la Mort mais... Encore identique à la première carte. Il fronça les sourcils, piocha à nouveau et pria avec ferveur, sinon, quelqu'un allait bientôt être fini. Ouvrant son oeil ambré pour voir le bout de papier, et secouant ces cheveux bleus qui étaient collés à son cou, Kazemaru observa la dernière carte qu'il venait de tirer.

**_"Le jeu du Dieu de la Mort vient de commencer."_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Il faudrait essayer d'être heureux, ne serait-ce que pour donner l'exemple.**

******

Réveillée comme d'habitude par son réveil, Tsuchito s'étira. Encore une journée monotone s'annonçait. Encore un peu endormie, elle ouvra la porte de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain, mais un vacarme énorme se déclencha et ses cheveux bleus, ainsi que son pyjama et sa figure, finirent trempés. Un sceau tomba par la suite sur sa tête, lui donnant l'air d'une belle idiote. Un flash avait éclairé la jeune fille, et quelques rires se firent entendre.

«- Viens vite, Jeremy! On se tire!»

Ses deux frères descendirent les escaliers à la vitesse de la lumière et sortirent de la maison, laissant leur grande soeur rager toute seule.

«- Je vais les tuer... Murmura-t-elle en enlevant le sceau.»

Une belle journée ne commence pas sans qu'une connerie n'ai été faite le matin.

*******

Arrivant au lycée Georges Clarck en soupirant, Kazemaru regardait une fois encore les quatre cartes. Il ne restait plus qu'il trouve celui, ou celle, qui subira une imitation. Quelqu'un lui frappa le dos, il tressaillit donc.

«- Et bien, Kaze', t'as l'air stressé aujourd'hui! Déclara Endou Mamoru, tenant sous son bras droit un ballon de foot.  
- Pas de stress, y a point S! Continua Nagumo d'un air heureux.  
- ... Nagumo... Fit Mark Krueger, d'un air désespéré. Tu avais dis que tu ne ferais plus de jeux de mots merdiques.  
- Mais il était pas merdique, c'est juste que t'es trop habitué à l'humour américain!»

Il esquissa un sourire avant de ranger les quatre cartes dans sa poche. Reste à savoir qui sera remplacé par son double...

********

«- Allez Abby, debout, on est déjà en retard!»

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs émergea de son sommeil et se redressa doucement. Elle venait de faire un rêve, mais elle l'avait oublié...

«- Hiroto est déjà parti. Continua Camille pendant qu'elle prenait son uniforme. Grouille-toi!»

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus ronchonna tandis que l'autre alla dans la salle de bain. Elle allait encore être en retard... Elle posa ses pieds nus sur le plancher, observant un point invisible sur le sol, et resta quelques minutes dans cette position. Elle ne pensait rien, elle ne disait rien, elle ne bougeait pas. Puis, elle sursauta. «J'ai eu un bug!» pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se levait. Un courant d'air froid passa derrière elle, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus prit son uniforme, se changea assez rapidement et sortit de la chambre d'amis.

Elle n'avait rien vu. Elle n'avait pas vu le point qu'elle fixait bouger. Elle n'avait pas vu que c'était une forme sombre. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'un grand sourire "blanc" s'était dessiné sur la partie "visage" de cette silhouette. Et elle n'avait pas vu que cette forme inquiétante la suivait depuis le début.

«- Camille! Grouille!  
- Ça va, ça va... Fit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses teintés de quelques mèches de couleur, tout en sortant de la salle de bain.»

Elle entra dans la salle d'eau, et finit de se préparer tandis que son amie préparait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Elle reçu un message de la part de Yumi, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle observa l'heure : 8 heures 20. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus devait sûrement utiliser son portable en mathématiques. Abby descendit les escaliers, prit une pomme et sortit de la maison, suivie de celle aux yeux verrons.

Alors qu'elles étaient sur le chemin du lycée, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se retourna, fixant un point invisible derrière elle. Camille posa sa main sur son épaule.

«- Euh... Abby?»

Elle se retourna en lui souriant nerveusement.

«- Rien, je croyais avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler.»

Puis, elles continuèrent leur route. Mais la jeune fille avait bel et bien entendu quelqu'un prononcer son nom, et chuchoter quelques mots à son oreille. Et qui sait, peut-être que ces mots-là étaient d'une importance primordiale?

********

«- Emily... Tu ne me les as pas trouvé?  
- Ils ne peuvent pas encore venir... Leur légende respective n'est pas assez évoluée pour profiter de leur état mental.  
- Je vois, il va donc falloir attendre que celle-ci se développe... »

Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille au teint de poupée. Nous n'avons pas encore brossé son portrait d'ailleurs. À chaque fois qu'elle parlait, on dirait qu'elle est un robot. Elle parle sans aucune émotion dans la voix, son regard a toujours l'air de ne pas regarder, son corps bouge comme s'il était télécommandé. Le mot qui la correspond le mieux est "robot". Elle a de longs cheveux blonds sur le côté gauche, elle avait une mèche verte pomme. Au niveau de ses yeux, l'un était vert, l'autre bleu azur.

L'homme dont on ne connait l'identité s'approcha et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille «Mizako...».

_"Mais, qui est Mizako..?"_

********

Fanny regardait par la fenêtre de l'hôpital, tristement. Elle pourrait sortir demain normalement. La chute n'était pas si grave que cela, mais les médecins voulaient en être surs. Ichinose venait toujours la voir, et même si cela la touchait beaucoup, elle se sentait... De trop. Toujours de trop. Pourquoi? Elle se sentait coupable... Coupable d'avoir pris le magicien du ballon rond à sa soeur. Elle lui en avait toujours voulu à cause de ça.

Flash Back.

«- Kazu'! Il faut que tu nous départages!»

Deux jeunes filles pratiquement identiques couraient vers un petit garçon, qui était sur un terrain de football. Elle s'arrêtèrent, respirèrent un peu et se redressèrent.

«- Quoi? Fit le garçon.  
- Tu te marieras avec qui de nous deux, quand on sera grand?! Demanda une jeune fille du nom de Emily.  
- H-Hein?!»

Le garçon les regarda chacune leur tour, en rougissant un peu. Il tortilla un peu ses doigts, bougea un peu le ballon qu'il tenait pour en faire des petites passes à lui-même, et détourna le regard vers la cage de football.

«- J-Je me marierais... Avec Fanny!»

La jeune enfant rougit d'un coup, et un sourire idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa jumelle la regarda méchamment tout en serrant les dents. «Je me vengerais!» pensa la petite jalouse, en crispant ses poings.

Fin du Flash Back.

Sa soeur jumelle avait, depuis ce jour, toujours été désagréable avec elle. Elle l'insultait, la rabaissait, la ridiculisait devant les autres, l'harcelait presque. Des fois, elle volait son argent ou son gouter pour l'école. Il n'y avait pas une soeur qui était pire qu'elle. Pourtant, Fanny ne comprenait vraiment pas. Avec Ichinose, elle était toute mielleuse, toute gentille, mais c'est dès qu'il n'était plus là qu'elle montrait son vrai visage. Et elle y pensait toujours. «Qu'avais-je fais de si grave pour qu'elle m'en veuille à ce point?»

********

Catia était assise, dans son bus, à écouter de la musique. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de récupérer les ombres de ses amis. Quelqu'un lui envoyait des messages suspects, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Mais elle ne devait pas le montrer. À quoi cela servirait-il? Son téléphone vibra, elle le prit et lu le message que cette personne venait de lui envoyer.

«Je suis assis sur le siège 15.»

Le siège quinze?! Elle regarda devant elle. Ce numéro était, normalement, devant elle à droite. Le bus s'arrêta, et elle dut descendre. Elle vérifia au passage à ce fameux siège. Il n'y avait personne.

Akira était en bas du domicile de Jade depuis une bonne demi-heure, l'attendant. Elle l'appelait, lui envoyait des messages sur son portable, mais rien n'y faisait : On aurait dit qu'elle était absente. Elle soupira et sonna cette fois-ci à la porte. Un jeune homme vint lui ouvrir la porte, vêtu à peine d'un caleçon noir. À cette vue, ses joues se teintèrent et elle détourna vivement le regard.

«- B-bonjour...  
- Akira! Jade n'est pas avec toi?»

Elle le regarda bizarrement. D'ailleurs, comment cet inconnu la connaissait? Et Jade était toujours dans sa maison, non?

«- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi?  
- Euh.. Non.  
- Bonjour mes petits enfants! Fit un adulte qui sortit d'un coup.»

À la vue de cet homme plutôt âgé, la rose sursauta et tomba au sol. L'adulte était chauve avec des yeux bleus. Il était grand et plutôt musclé pour un "vieux".

«- Oh, mais c'est ma petit Akira!  
- V-Vous êtes l'oncle de Jade, c'est ça?  
- Exactement parfaitement merveilleusement ça!»

Elle soupira. Elle avait oublié qu'il était si... Spécial. Elle tourna une fois encore son regard doré vers le jeune garçon, qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

«- Enzo, fais nous du thé à la Camomille! Ordonna-t-il en chantant presque.  
- Ok.»

Ça y est, elle se souvenait! Enzo était le frère jumeau de son amie! Il avait aussi les cheveux violets, mais ils beaucoup plus foncés. Il avait les yeux verts émeraude. Comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le reconnaître? Il fallait dire qu'il était devenu grand.

«- Mais pourquoi Jade n'est pas avec toi?  
- Je pense qu'elle dort encore, cette flemmarde. Je vais aller la réveiller, si ça ne vous dérange pas..?  
- Oh non, fais toi plaisir! Fit l'oncle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.»

Elle soupira et monta à l'étage. La violette ne l'avait pas prévenue du fait que son oncle et son frère étaient revenus de leur stage... Tout simplement car son oncle est professeur d'éducation physique et sportive, et son frère veut en faire de même. "Une famille de fous... De sport." pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se mit devant sa porte.

Elle entendu crier, puis haleter. Surprise, elle resta devant la porte quelques secondes, effrayée. C'est lorsqu'un deuxième cri se fit entendre qu'elle entra dans la chambre dans un vacarme plutôt effrayant. Là, dans son lit, se tenant la tête, recroquevillée contre elle-même et dans ses draps, l'amie qu'elle attendait depuis sept heures trente sanglotait. Elle marcha rapidement vers elle en lui prit les épaules. Elle sursauta et la regarda, en pleurs, tremblotante.

«- T'en fais pas, Jadou... C'était qu'un cauchemar...  
- Même ton nom peut être maudit. Déclara une voix inconnue, glauque et cassée, en riant.»

Elle cria encore, et ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle frotta ses épaules, cherchant à la réconforter sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre semblait se déplacer, et elle se répétait, tel un écho. Elle cherchait du regard ce qui avait pu déclarer une telle phrase, mais il n'y avait qu'elle et son amie dans cette chambre sombre. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut à peu près calmée, elle décida de lui compter ce qu'il s'était passé.

«- Je... Commença-t-elle en tremblant. Laisse-moi analyser, et anticiper... J'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre moi-même de quoi il s'agissait...  
- ... Ok, prépare toi, les profs vont nous tuer. Dit la rose avec un sourire.»

Elle quitta sa chambre, non pas sans se retourner, et descendit. Là, elle vit une scène plutôt... Comique. Le frère et l'oncle de Jade, par terre, en train de se tenir les cheveux et de se "battre" à la façon "Winsford".

«- ... Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ce petit insolent a osé finir ma confiture de pruneau, et devant moi! Déclara l'adulte d'un ton ferme.  
- La confiture, c'est fait pour être mangé!  
- Pas par toi!"

Et ils recommencèrent à se battre, dans le couloir, empêchant Akira de passer. Elle soupira encore une fois et s'assit sur une marche, observant contre sa volonté la dispute des deux hommes de la maison.

Mais lorsque son amie arriva, le calme absolu régna. Elle avait déjà fini de se préparer?!

«- Euh... Vous foutez quoi ici? Demanda la violette.  
- On est arrivés la nuit, ma puce! Déclara celui qui avait une calvitie.  
- ... Ah. »

Elle avança, faisant lever son frère et son responsable légal, et avança vers la cuisine. Akira la suivit en pouffant de rire. Son oncle venait, une fois encore, de se prendre un vent. Jade prit deux pommes et un sandwich, puis elle sortit.

«- Tu viens?  
- T'as pris que ça?!  
- Bah ouais. Il y a des patates ce midi, je vais aller me resservir au moins cinq fois!  
- ... Tu me désespère. Fit finalement Akira, en souriant légèrement, et en marchant à ses côtés.»

La jeune fille aux yeux bleus océans mangea, bien évidemment, tout ce qu'elle avait pris en à peine cinq minutes. Puis, elle arrivèrent devant la salle de classe.

«- Tu toques. Ordonna celle aux yeux dorés.  
- Pourquoi moi?!  
- C'est à cause de toi qu'on est en retard.»

Elle soupira, et toqua trois fois un peu de manière exagérée. Le professeur cria un "entrez!", puis Jade s'engouffra dans la salle de mathématiques.

«- C'était pas la peine de toquer comme ça!  
- Eh... J'ai frappé normalement, Madame.  
- Non, tu as frappé comme un gorille!»

Cette remarque fit rigoler toute la classe. Cette institutrice avait pour habitude de ridiculiser les élèves, au détriment de quelques rebelles. Et Jade n'en faisait pas exception, surtout après avoir fait un cauchemar.

«- Vous êtes de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui dis-donc. Votre chat est mort? C'est vrai que c'est la seule compagnie que vous avez jamais eu. Déclara fièrement Jade, les bras croisés, regardant la vieille dame dans les yeux avec une lueur de défi.  
- Toi...  
- Moi?  
- Jade, tu vas aggraver ton cas... Chuchota timidement Akira à son oreille.»

Elle haussa les épaules. Toute la classe avait été choquée de l'attitude de la violette, qui d'habitude, ne faisait que des vannes. Kazemaru trouvait cela vraiment bizarre. Surtout l'air qu'elle affichait. On aurait dit... Qu'elle avait beaucoup moins confiance en elle.

«- Dehors!  
- D'abord, on dit "s'il-te-plait". Je suis pas ton chien.  
- Et tu oses me tutoyer?  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas. Tu le fais bien. »

Elle serra les poings et les dents, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rigoler son élève.

«- Dehors immédiatement! Et tu auras deux heures de colle! Cria la vieille dame en pointant la porte du doigt.  
- On vous a jamais appris la politesse? Ou aurais-je raison pour votre chat?  
- En plus d'être en retard, tu es insolente! Chez le directeur!  
- Vous l'aimez bien le directeur...»

On pu voir une veine sortir tellement elle était en colère. Akira se mit derrière son amie. Elle avait toujours eu peur de cette femme, qui lui rappelait les bergers-allemands enragés.

«- Chez le directeur! Commença-t-elle en se rapprochant.  
- C'est qu'elle est menaçante, la vieille! Et, au fait, vous avez une crotte de nez.»

Elle partit en courant dans le couloir après avoir prononcé cette phrase, en rigolant bien entendu. Pratiquement toute la classe se retenait de rire, le reste était plié en deux. La professeur bouillait de rage, elle prit une règle en plastique et la cogna contre son bureau, ce qui eut pour effet de la casser en deux.

«- Le premier qui rigole, c'est une fiche jaune! Et toi, va t'asseoir! Cria l'ancêtre, effrayant au passage tout les élèves. »

Akira alla s'asseoir sans un bruit, trop intimidée pour répondre. Jade courut jusqu'au premier étage, encore en rigolant. Mine de rien, ceci l'avait défoulé. Elle s'arrêta au bout du dernier couloir et sortit dehors, en direction du gymnase. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller chez le directeur, surtout que celui-ci la considérait comme "sa pote".

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur du bâtiment juste en face du gymnase en soupirant. Elle commença à fixer un point invisible, et à se remémorer le rêve qu'elle avait fait.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ce n'est pas parce qu'un problème n'a pas été résolu qu'il est impossible à résoudre.**

********

Une petite pièce, voilà où elle s'était réveillée. Elle se redressa en s'étirant, tout en regardant les murs blancs laqués. Un sanglot la fit sursauter, et elle vit, dans un coin de la salle, une petite fille. Elle s'approcha, et se mit devant elle. La violette essaya de toucher l'enfant, mais sa main ne rencontra rien, comme si elle était transparente. Elle sursauta et regarda sa main : "je suis sûrement en train de rêver..." pensa-t-elle immédiatement.

«- Si la perte de quelque chose... Peut me rendre plus forte... Je vais abandonner cette main gauche.»

Elle prit un couteau à cuisine, et se coupa directement la main gauche. Le sang qui gicla sur elle la fit sursauter, et elle poussa un petit cri. La main tomba sur le sol, ensanglantée, tandis que l'on voyait de la viande rouge écarlate, ainsi que les os de son avant-bras et ses articulations. Cette enfant était-elle folle?!

«- Je ne veux pas être haie...»

Elle commença à pleurer. Jade la regarda tristement, se demandant pourquoi elle rêvait de ceci.

«-Il n'y a rien comme "sentiments" à gauche...»

Elle sanglota encore plus, s'essuyant les yeux avec son bras coupé, étalant son propre sang sur son visage.

«- je n'ai rien perdu, mais tout de même... Je vais abandonner cette main droite.»

Et là, elle coupa sa main droite grâce à ses dents. Sa bouche était maintenant décorée de sang coagulant, de chair et de bouts d'os. Jade étouffa un cri. Était-elle face à un monstre? «Arrête ça!» lui criait-elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.

Puis, un flash apparut. Elle fut téléportée dans une autre salle, tout aussi blanche que la dernière. Celle-ci ressemblait étrangement à la chambre de Jade, mais pas entièrement. Elle fit un pas, et une jeune fille apparut devant elle, sur le lit. Elle était exactement comme celle aux cheveux violets. Elle s'approcha un peu, et elle commença à parler.

«- Si la perte de quelque chose... Peut me rendre plus forte...»

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Non, ça allait pas recommencer?!

«- Alors je vais abandonner cette vie même.»

... Cette fille était elle? Mais comment était-ce possible? Elle ne comprenait pas le rapport entre le flash d'avant et celui-ci...

«- Je n'ai pas plus de sentiments à gauche.»

Puis, elle commença à se déformer. Jade recula de quelques pas, frémissant de curiosité et de peur. Son dos forma une grosse bosse, ses bras et ses jambes s'agrandirent d'un seul coup, des poils noirs commencèrent à pousser à la vitesse de la lumière, ses yeux bleus virèrent au noir intense, son visage se transforma ainsi que son corps. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets tomba en criant, essayant de reculer au maximum. Devant elle, ne se tenait plus son double, mais une créature immense ressemblant à la fois à un félin et à un canidé.

La bête grogna et s'approcha à quatre pattes de la violette, qui était toujours par terre. Elle trembla de plus en plus, criant, essayant de reculer ou de se lever, sans succès. Lorsque cette sorte de loup fut en tête à tête avec elle, il ricana et ouvrit son immense gueule.

«- Je t'ai trouvé..! »

Un dernier cri résonna dans ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit que la bête n'était plus là, mais son coeur ne se calmait pas. Il battait à la vitesse d'un avion de chasse. La salle n'avait pas changé, mis à part l'ambiance. L'éclairage était faible, et rouge. Soudainement, la fille qu'elle avait vu en premier apparut juste devant elle, sans mains. Elle cria une fois encore, surprise du peu de distance qu'il y avait entre cette enfant et elle.

«- Même ton nom peut être maudit...»

Puis, un sourire de psychopathe se dessina sur son visage de poupée. Elle ouvrit sa bouche, et un couteau sortit de sa gorge, frôlant le front de Jade qui cria une fois encore. Elle vit l'enfant reculer pour prendre son élan, puis, plus rien.

_«Karma te traquera, Jade Winsford, jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes la réalité.»_

*******

Elle tressaillit. C'est vrai, elle était toujours dehors... Rien que de se remémorer ceci lui faisait peur. Soudain, elle entendu du bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'un de ses camarades de classes, celui-ci ayant les cheveux bleus.

«- Tu fais quoi ici? Demanda la jeune fille.  
- Disons que moi aussi, j'ai été renvoyé de cours.»

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et observa le ciel bleu, décoré de quelques nuages blancs.

«- Il se passe quoi?  
- Comment ça?  
- T'es bizarre. Normalement, tu réponds pas aux profs comme ça. Répondit Kazemaru.  
- Ah bon?»

Il la regarda un peu plus, puis sursauta. Jade le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, tandis qu'il l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

«- Hm?  
- E-Elle est passée où ton ombre?!»

Elle se releva directement et tourna autour d'elle-même. Alors qu'elle ne la voyait pas, elle se stoppa et regarda dans le vide.

«- C'est pas vrai... Mais j'ai reçu aucun appel téléphonique!»

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle déglutit sous le regard du garçon qui l'observait en silence. C'est avec un effort psychologique qu'elle appuya sur la touche verte, et qu'elle mit son téléphone contre son oreille.

«- ... Oui?  
- La bête de Karma t'as plu? Fit une voix d'homme, ironique, sarcastique et grave.»

Elle lâcha son téléphone, et tomba à terre, encore plus surprise. Le garçon la rattrapa un peu, mais voyant qu'elle était "en bug", il décida d'écouter l'homme.

«- Allo?  
- Oh, mon petit Kaze'!  
- Euh... Vous êtes qui vous?  
- Mon nom n'a aucune importance. Je demandais juste à ton amie qui semble en plein conflit intérieur, si la bête de Karma et la rencontre avec son ombre lui avait plu!  
- Avec son ombre? Comment ça?  
- Oh tout simplement- Bordel, Emily! Tu fous quoi avec les ombres?!»

Il raccrocha, laissant le jeune homme aux yeux ambrés froncer les sourcils. Emily? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais il ne se souvenait plus. Ichirouta se tourna vers la violette.

«- T'as rencontré ton ombre..?»

Cette fois ci, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus s'évanouit.

«- Q-qu'est-ce-que t'as?! Hé, ho! »

Il la secoua, en espérant qu'elle se réveille. «Je vais devoir la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie je suppose...» songea-t-il en soupirant.

*********

Yumi regardait Hiroto avec admiration. Elle le trouvait parfait. Oui, encore plus que Fubuki aux yeux de Tsuchito. Ses yeux émeraudes, sa peau pâle, sa gentillesse, ses cheveux rouge désignant l'amour, sa combativité, toutes ses facettes, ainsi que ses qualités et défauts. À ces yeux, c'était l'homme parfait.

«- Tu mates encore le roux? Demanda Alice.  
- L'appelle pas comme ça! Il est juste... Parfait!  
- Bof, on a pas la même définition de "parfait" toutes les deux...»

Elle fronça les sourcils et la regarda d'un air méchant, ce qui fit soupirer la châtain. Tout comme Abby, elle avait un certain préjugé envers les roux -et ceux qui avaient les cheveux rouges. Son meilleur ami avait également les cheveux de cette couleur, mais lui c'était différent : il était stupide.

«- Mademoiselle No Rune, quand vous arrêterez de baver et de regarder mademoiselle McLowen comme un tueur à gage, vous sortirez vos cours peut-être.»

La jeune file aux cheveux bleus ornés de quelques mèches roses rougit d'un coup et sortit de suite ses cahiers, sous l'attitude neutre d'Alice. Elle tourna la tête et vit Akira, qui se rongeait les ongles. Elle se demandait probablement ce que faisait Jade. L'anglaise se dit qu'elle était probablement en train de manger, comme la plupart de temps. Elle était loin de la bonne réponse.

De son côté, Fidio regardait avec envie le ciel. Voler, cela avait été son plus grand rêve depuis l'enfance. Son père était un grand voyageur, et avait pour lui deux avions de chasse ; il apprenait donc à son fils à le contrôler. Mais il avait été appelé en renfort on ne sait où, il avait donc laissé son descendant avec sa mère. À chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux pour observer l'horizon, il pensait à son géniteur. Il se demandait s'il allait bien...

**********

De là où elle était, elle voyait Midorikawa se balader dans la rue, seul. Il lui semblait qu'elle rêvait encore vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se toucher ou à sentir les objets et les êtres vivants. Le vert chantonnait "Hakuna Mattata", ce qui faisait rire la violette. «Au moins, il a pas changé de caractère entre la réalité et ici!» Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il faisait nuit noire, n'ayant pas peur puisqu'elle savait qu'elle était dans son subconscient.

Ryuuji s'arrêta quelques minutes, et prononça une phrase qu'elle n'entendit pas. Puis, une bête immense se dressa devant lui, la gueule ouverte, les crocs assaillants, les yeux noirs luisants. Mais le garçon aux yeux onyx ne recula pas, défiant presque la créature de l'attaquer.

«- J'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde, alors fais toi plaisir. Ça m'évitera de mourir dans sept jours. »

Elle baissa les yeux : Son corps était illuminé par un lampadaire, mais il n'avait pas son ombre. La bête se propulsa sur lui, lui attrapa le bras droit avec ses dents et l'arracha, faisant crier de douleur le garçon. Jade se précipita vers lui, criant, même si elle ne pouvait être entendue. La bête lança le bras sur le toit d'une maison, pris sa jambe gauche tout en déchirant à l'aide de ses griffes son abdomen, et la rongea jusqu'à ce que l'on voit l'os. Le garçon criait, haletait, pleurait, hurlait, mais ne se débattait pas.

Lorsqu'il en eut finit avec sa jambe, il plongea son énorme gueule dans son abdomen et commença à manger le contenu, faisant encore plus souffrir Ryuuji. La jeune fille vit, devant elle, les intestins, l'estomac, le foie, et tout le contenu digestif d'un humain normal s'étaler sur le sol, la faisant vomir. Cette sorte de loup aspira l'intestin grêle, tel un spaghetti enduit de sauce bolonaise. Ce qu'avait, comme par hasard, mangé la violette la veille. Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts ne respirait déjà plus. De sa bouche s'écoulait du sang, et son regard avait l'air aussi vif qu'un cadavre. La bête grogna lorsqu'il eut fini de tout déchiqueter, et s'approcha de Jade à moitié en pleurs, à moitié en train de vomir. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la créature lui grogna dessus, échappant au passage un bout d'œsophage qui atterrit sur le joue de la jeune fille, ainsi que du sang et quelques bout d'autres organes non reconnaissables. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant les dents aiguisées de ce géant, et lorsqu'il l'attaqua, elle hurla. Puis, elle ne vit plus rien.

«- Jade?! Jade réveille toi!»

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit l'infirmière au dessus d'elle. «Comment je suis arrivée ici..?» Elle se redressa et sentit une poche de glaçon glisser de son front.

«- Tu vas bien? Demanda Kazemaru, assis à côté.  
- Euh... Oui, je pense. Elle se toucha le front, puis le bras, essayant de voir si elle rêvait ou non.  
- Tant mieux alors. Je reviens, je vais chercher des compresses à l'administration.»

La femme en blouse blanche quitta la salle, laissant les deux adolescents seuls, dans le silence le plus complet. Encore plus lourd que celui d'un examen.

«- Dis... T'as pas répondu à ma question. Commença le garçon.  
- Laquelle?  
- T'as rencontré ton ombre?»

La jeune fille le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il était un extraterrestre. Son ombre..? À quel moment elle aurait pu la rencontrer?

«- Euh... Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi?  
- Comme ça... Et... C'est quoi, la bête de Karma?»

Elle l'observa avec une sorte de frayeur dans les yeux. Ce nom, elle l'avait entendu juste avant de se réveiller, ce matin. Même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, cela lui faisait peur. Elle sentait que c'était quelque chose de dangereux. À cause de l'instinct, peut-être?

«- J-je ne sais pas...  
- Si, tu le sais. Tu es tombée lorsqu'il t'a dit ça.»

Elle baissa les yeux. C'était vrai...

«- J'ai juste entendu ce nom après un cauchemar, ce matin.  
- Ah? ... Et t'en fais beaucoup, des cauchemars?  
- Bah d'habitude, aucuns.  
- Oh, ça doit être un coup de stress.»

Il s'étira en mettant ses bras derrière sa tête. Jade n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle n'était pas stressée, ni anxieuse, alors pourquoi faisait-elle des cauchemars? Elle ne comprenait pas son organisme.

Encore un regard. Akira rigolait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Afuro. Elle n'avait plus du tout peur de lui, et ne savait même plus de quoi cette peur était née. Pourquoi elle se moquait de lui? Il avait peur d'être constipé, forcement, elle l'imaginait paniquer aux toilettes! Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle rigolait toute seule, faisant froncer les sourcils à Endou qui était à côté d'elle.

«- Pourquoi tu rigoles?  
- Pour rien, pour rien. Fit-elle en se retenant d'exploser de rire.»

En voyant l'attitude de la rose, le blond aux yeux rouges semblait visiblement énervé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas du tout qu'elle se moque de lui, son ego en prenait en bon coup. Tsuchito se retourna et mit sa tête sur la table de sa camarade.

«- Tu vois, Fubuki, c'est ça quand on est pas tout seuls dans sa tête!  
- Je suis parfaitement normale. Répondit Akira en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Tu devrais pas te moquer d'elle. Elle a sûrement une bonne raison de rire! Déclara calmement Shirou.»

À ces mots, l'image d'un certain blond coincé aux toilettes s'afficha, et elle explosa de rire dans toute la salle. Le professeur s'approcha d'elle, lui demandant ce qui la faisait tant rire.

«- C'est votre tête! Cria Nagumo et Suzuno, en coeur.  
- Vous êtes pas croyable... Murmura Ichinose en secouant la tête.  
- Je ne demande pas votre avis, le duo-des-gays.»

La classe explosa de rire, Haruya rougit de colère et Fuusuke rigola simplement, se disant qu'il devait être un bel homophobe.

«- Ils sont pas gays, j'approuve! Hurla Catia en rigolant.  
- Tu...? Fit Adeliane et Camille.  
- Eux..? Continua Abby et Gouenji.  
- Mais non! Rougit la concernée, se rendant compte que sa phrase avait un double sens. Vous êtes vraiment des pervers!»

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux dorés murmura à l'oreille de sa camarade «Avoue, tu aurais aimé..?», ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer la rougeur sur ses joues. Alice rigola un peu, devinant ce que son meilleur ami avait dit à la blonde avec des mèches.

Tandis qu'ils s'envoyaient des vannes devant l'instituteur qui essayait de les calmer, Mark Krueger regardait la scène avec un certain recul. N'étaient-ils pas ennemis, avant tout cela? Normalement, leur "amitié" ne devait se limiter qu'à s'aider à retrouver leur ombre. Or, ils n'avaient ni le temps ni l'emplacement de celles-ci. C'est à ce moment qu'un certain bleu et qu'une certaine violette rentrèrent dans la salle, montrant au professeur un billet d'absence. Jade alla s'asseoir au fond, suivit du regard par Akira, et Kazemaru alla à côté de Gouenji.

«- T'avais fais quoi déjà pour que la prof te vire? Demanda le blond platine, une fois que son ami fut installé.  
- Je lui avais lancé ma trousse en pleine tête. Répondit Ichirouta, comme s'il disait qu'il avait mangé des pâtes au beurre.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai.»

**********

«- Emily, regarde! Tout commence à s'installer!  
- De quoi?  
- Les légendes! Ces adolescents n'ont pas été choisis au hasard pour perdre leur ombre. Il y a une autre condition à remplir avant de la perdre.  
- Une autre... Condition?  
- Oui. Une que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, mis à par mère nature.  
- Et c'est quoi, cette condition?»

L'homme dont on ne connait toujours pas l'identité se leva et frôla de ses gros doigts l'un des nombreux bocaux cassés.

«- Il faut que leur véritable nature se révèle.»

*******

Akira rentra chez elle, comme chaque soir, avec Jade qui semblait un peu dans la lune. Elle s'inquiétait un peu pour elle, bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas raconté son cauchemar. Elle l'avait quitté avec un simple "bonsoir" avant de monter directement dans sa chambre, évitant ainsi les questions de sa famille. Elle entra dans la pièce, jeta son sac sur son lit puis s'assit sur une chaise de bureau ou elle commença à aller sur l'ordinateur. Elle l'alluma, alla sur le web en écoutant de la musique. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit sa fenêtre cassée.

La rose fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu. Elle vit alors son sac voler au dessus du chêne présent en dessous de sa chambre, et elle tomba au sol, attirée comme un aimant au plancher. C'est dans cette position qu'elle vit tout les objets de sa chambre voler, se fracasser contre les murs, tandis qu'elle criait. La dernière fois que cela s'était passé, elle avait cru que c'était un rêve. Le bruit alerta sa famille adoptive, qui accourut directement, tandis que Akira s'évanouissait devant le bordel que quelque chose d'inconnu venait de faire.


	7. Chapter 6

**Généralement, les personnes qui savent peu parlent beaucoup tandis que ceux qui savent beaucoup parlent peu.**

*********

Akira se leva difficilement. Elle avait mal au dos... La rose se prépara, comme chaque matins, et sortit de chez elle pour aller devant la maison de son amie aux cheveux violets. À sa grande surprise, celle-ci l'attendait déjà, regardant les nuages.

«- T'as bu quoi?!  
- Du jus de pomme, pourquoi? Demanda Jade en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Mais t'es pas en retard!  
- Bah... Enzo a mis mon réveil à quatre heures du matin...  
- Faudra que je le remercie.»

Puis, elle allèrent au lycée, discutant de tout et de rien au passage. Lorsque celle aux yeux dorés expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, la violette semblait absorbée.

«- Les objets autour de toi volaient..?  
- Oui! C'était trop bizarre, crois-moi!  
- Je te crois. Ça me fait surtout penser à une légende urbaine...  
- Une légende urbaine?»

Elle avait oublié que Jade était fan des choses de ce genre, et depuis l'enfance elle était de ce bord là.

«- Un poltergeist.  
- Un quoi?  
- Un poltergeist. C'est un phénomène paranormal consistant en des bruits divers, des déplacements, apparitions ou disparitions d'objets et autres phénomènes a priori inexplicables. Les poltergeists sont, en général, considérés comme des phénomènes de « petite hantise » liés le plus souvent à la présence d'un adolescent perturbé, par opposition aux phénomènes de « grande hantise » qui supposent l'intervention de l'esprit d'un ou plusieurs morts, bien que la séparation ne soit pas toujours évidente.  
- Je ne suis pas perturbée!»

Jade rangea son téléphone, d'où elle avait lu la définition sur wikipédia, tandis que son amie rageait. Déjà qu'hier, Tsuchito lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa tête, et là, sa plus proche amie venait de lui dire qu'elle était perturbée!

«- J'ai pas dis ça, j'émet juste la supposition qu'il y a un truc qui cloche. Mais dis-moi, ça a commencé quand?  
- euh... Juste avant que je perde mon ombre, je crois. Tu penses que c'est à cause de ça que je ne l'ai plus?!»

Elle se mit à réfléchir. Non, c'était impossible, puisque pour perdre son ombre, il fallait impérativement qu'elle entre en contact avec la chose dont on avait le plus peur. Or, pour Akira, c'était les chiens.

«- Je ne pense pas. »

Enfin, elles rentrèrent dans la cour du lycée, où certaines personnes les attendaient.

«- Hey, vous deux! Cria Midorikawa. »

Jade s'arrêta, regardant le jeune homme comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Tout les autres la regardèrent bizarrement, tandis que Ryuuji fronçait les sourcils.

«- Jade? Il y a un problème? Fit Adeliane.  
- Hein? A-Ah... Non non!»

Puis, elle continua sa route en ayant l'air dans ses pensées.

«- Dis-moi, Mido', t'as prévu quelque chose ce soir?  
- Mais tu le dragues ou quoi?! Rigola Nagumo.»

La violette soupira, tandis qu'un certain garçon croisait les bras, vénère. Le jeune homme aux yeux onyx rougit quelque peu, et déclara qu'il ne faisait rien.

«- Hm, d'accord...  
- T'es bizarre, Jade. Constata Catia en baillant.  
- Ah bon?  
- Ouais. Continua Yumi.  
- Euh.. Pourquoi? Tu voudrais passer ta soirée avec moi? Fit le vert avec un sourire d'idiot.»

La jeune fille le regarda d'une manière choquée, pendant plus d'une minute de grand silence. On aurait dit que de la fumée sortait du nez de Ichirouta, pendant que tout les autres regardaient Ryuuji d'un air choqué.

«- Alors? Répéta-t-il, sérieux.  
- Qui aurait envie de passer la soirée avec toi? Fit Kazemaru en serrant les poings.  
- On t'a rien demandé, je parlais à Jade!  
- D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle est en mode "bug"... Constata Suzuno en arquant un sourcil.  
- Oh non, Jade! Ne nous quitte pas! Affirma Akira en secouant la jeune fille.»

*******

«- Oh d'ailleurs Hiroto! Je t'ai vu hier, à l'arrêt de bus, et tu m'as mis un vent! Constata Fubuki, se retournant pour lui faire face.  
- Hein? Mais j'étais resté chez moi hier..!»

L'adepte du froid fronça les sourcils et vérifia si le professeur ne faisait pas attention à eux. Oui, ils étaient en cours, l'endroit où Shirou parlait le plus.

«- Je te jure, il y a pas beaucoup de gens qui a les cheveux rouges et les yeux verts! Je suis persuadé que c'était toi!  
- Mais hier, j'ai passé le niveau vingt-huit de Resident Evil sur ma Wii!  
- Bah...»

Il se retourna et commença à fixer dehors, tandis qu'un certain bleu, à côté de Kiyama, les regardait avec un miette d'inquiétude dans le regard. Hiroto serait-il la proie de l'imitation..?

*******

«- Ce n'est jamais le héros de la tragédie qui est fait prisonnier, n'est-ce-pas? » répétait Camille à Mark, sur le toit.  
- Comment ça?  
- Je me demande qui dirige ses pas, son regard...»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds regardait son amie, qui observait l'horizon d'une manière absente. Il savait pour quelle raison elle lui disait cela. Il savait également qu'ils étaient en train de louper l'un des cours de la matinée, mais peu l'importait... Tant qu'il pouvait être avec elle, il pouvait supporter l'idée de rester avec tout ces idiots qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient.

«- Tu sais, je trouve ça bien que les autres aient fini par bien s'entendre.  
- Moi, je ne trouve pas.  
- Et bien, pourquoi ne pas le dire?»

Il la regarda en souriant, tout en disant en même temps un "non".

«- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que... Cette route reste plongée dans la noirceur. Il faut juste que les autres s'en aperçoives.  
- Comment ça?  
- C'est juste mauvais que l'on se côtoie. Ça peut avoir un impact sur le monde entier.  
- C'est si grave que ça?»

Il hocha la tête. Pourtant, Camille détestait avoir des conversations sérieuses, avec lui... Elle trouvait que son visage se ridait à force de paraître sérieux, mais il avait l'air si masculin comme cela... Il se tourna vers elle, lui demandant pourquoi elle le dévorait du regard.

«- Tu vas finir par avoir des rides à 25 ans si tu continue!  
- Mais...  
- Bref, tu connais donc la vérité sur tout le monde, j'imagine..?  
- Hm... Plus ou moins...»

Il baissa la tête et soupira. Pourquoi cela était-il si compliqué, de tout dire? Ils auraient alors tout fait pour récupérer leurs ombres. Mais... Passer un pacte avec le diable inclut de tenir sa langue jusqu'à sa mort.

*******

«- Cacher ses bandages est de la peur.»

Il se retourna en sursautant. Les cours de la matinée étants terminés, Fuusuke s'était précipité sur le toit, endroit totalement désert, pour refaire ses "bandages". Remarquant que ce n'était qu'Alice, il se contenta de soupirer.

«- Et c'est dû à quoi exactement? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.»

Elle soupira simplement, à son tour. Voici l'intéressante discussion de deux sociopathes. Il lui tournait le dos, le regard dirigé vers le grillage ainsi que sur la ville. Elle, à côté, se tenait devant la porte.

«- Et pourquoi tu les caches?  
- Lâches-moi. Je ne vois pas en quel honneur tu t'incrustes dans ma vie.  
- Brr, que tu es froid! Fit-elle avant de repartir.»

Il finit donc d'entourer son bras immaculé de cicatrices en tout genre. De toute manière, à quoi bon, il en aurait d'avantage le lendemain...

******

La fin des cours avait été annoncée. Chacun rentrait chez lui, avec ou sans sa famille... Pour le cas de Tsuchito, elle devait rester avec ses abrutis de frangins.

«- Grande soeur, tu trouves que c'est normal si on ne se souvient jamais de nos rêves? Demanda Alexy.  
- Hein? De quoi tu parles encore?  
- Bah depuis petits, on se souvient plus de nos rêves! Conclut Jeremy.  
- C'est juste que votre cerveau est trop petit pour vous souvenir des choses comme cela.»

Les deux jumeaux se vexèrent et continuèrent leurs routes en boudant, tandis que leur soeur soupirait d'aise. C'était relaxant, un petit silence! Qui ne dura même pas une minute.

«- Dis, grande soeur... Tu réagirais comment si on gâchait ta relation avec Fubuki? Fit Jeremy, incertain.  
- Je te découperais en petit morceau, te ferais frire avec de la moutarde, et te donnerais à manger pour les SDF. Pourquoi?!  
- Elle est effrayante... Murmura Alexy.  
- Et... Si on gâchait ta vie?  
- Tu n'aurais plus jamais de descendance. »

C'est sur cette phrase remplie de menaces que ce débat fut clos. Ils rentrèrent, mangèrent... La routine. Cette routine dont celle aux cheveux bleus détestait.

*******

Les bocaux explosaient. Les ombres, chacune leurs tours, volaient et disparaissaient. L'homme criait sur la jeune fille qui n'avait rien fait, savant tout de même que c'était à cause du disjoncteur.

«- Elles ne vont plus avoir de conscience, et vont retourner à leur destination d'origine! Tu es contente?!  
- C'est à cause de l'orage...  
- On s'en fou! Va me chercher mes suppositoires, s'il-te-plait... Ça recommence...  
- ... Tout de suite.»

Puis, elle partit de la salle, laissant l'homme désespérer, et souffrir au niveau de ces intestins...

*******

Abby était en train de rentrer avec Gouenji, discutant de tout et de rien. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui discutait. Lui, écoutait juste. Il était du genre discret, à ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Elle ne s'était rendue compte qu'hier qu'il habitait en face de chez elle. Mais dès qu'elle pensait à son domicile, elle devenait terne. Chaque fois, elle était enthousiaste de passer la journée au lycée. Chaque fois, elle haïssait les week-end et lorsqu'elle restait à "la maison". Pourquoi? C'est juste qu'elle avait une mère alcoolique vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, et c'était pas de tout repos.

«- Tu penses à quoi? Demanda le blond platine, surpris de voir la jeune fille se taire.  
- Oh, à rien de spécial. Sinon, t'as des activités en dehors du collège?  
- Bah, je fais du foot...»

Ils continuèrent de parler -surtout Ambre, de tout et de rien pendant tout le trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au domicile du garçon, un vent froid fit frémir celle aux cheveux noirs, tandis qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison.

«- Et merde... J'ai oublié mes clés.»

Elle pouffait de rire, alors qu'une drôle d'ambiance s'était installée. Il faisait trop noir à son goût... Il se retourna et observa quelque chose derrière elle, d'un air abasourdi.

«- Attention! »

Elle sentit une main glacée entrer en contact avec ses lèvres, la faisant crier. Elle se débattit, réussi à se dégager et rejoins Shuuya qui restait là, tel une statue. Elle le secouait pendant que la silhouette, qui avait un autre compagnon, se rapprochait doucement.

«- Des fantômes?! Cria Gouenji après un long moment.  
- Mais non! »

Les ombres s'approchaient, et les deux "hommes" étaient contre le mur de la maison du garçon aux cheveux blonds platines. C'est lorsqu'elles furent juste devant eux qu'un sourire -blanc- s'installa sur leur soit disant "visage" avant de disparaître.

«- Euh... J'ai pas compris le délire... Commença Abby.  
- Agnagnaaaaaa...  
- Eh... Gouenji?! Tu te sens bien?!  
- Gagagaaaaaaa...»

Elle le secoua, prit ses clés et sans réfléchir, le traina jusqu'à chez elle. La jeune fille ouvra la porte à la volée puis la claqua, emmena le joueur de football dans sa chambre, claqua une fois encore la porte en bois et le jeta sur son lit. Il semblait être dans une étrange transe... Il devait sûrement avoir peur des fantôme. Alors qu'elle allait dans la salle de bain, chercher un bon gris sceau d'eau, elle ne put avancer. Surprise, elle essaya de courir, mais une sorte de mur invisible l'empêchait de se rendre dans la salle d'eau. Elle soupira puis retourna voir le garçon, qui piquait sa crise de nerfs.

«- Gaagaaaaaaaaa.  
- Bon, t'arrêtes ton délire oui?  
- Scrogneugneuuuu!»

Elle serra les poings, désespérée de voir son ami se comporter comme un malade mental, et lui lança son oreiller en pleine face, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il se rétama, le dos au sol.

«- Aie! T'es malade?!  
- De nous deux, c'est toi le malade... Murmura la jeune fille, ironiquement.  
- Tu viens de dire quoi?  
- Oh, rien...  
- Je fiche quoi ici?  
- Bah t'étais en grave état mental, je t'ai donc amené chez moi.  
- ... Chez toi?!»

Il rougit d'un coup, se rendant compte qu'il était dans la chambre d'une fille. Elle le fixa bizarrement, avant de remarquer une chose qui l'a fit crier.

«- T-ton ombre! T'as ton ombre!»

Il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Une ombre était bien là, seulement, celle-ci avait des cheveux longs. Il regarda au pieds de la jeune fille et vit une autre ombre, qui avait des cheveux courts montés en pics. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

«- Pourquoi tu as mon ombre? Demanda-t-il.»

Elle se retourna et vit alors l'ombre de Gouenji. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise.

«- D-donc tu as la mienne?!  
- On dirait bien.»

_"À cet instant, je ne savais pas que je marchais dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre, et que ça allait durer."_

******

«- T'étais passé où, petit con?! Criait un homme d'une trentaine d'années.  
- La prof-.  
- Je m'en fou! »

L'homme décrocha un coup de poing magistral à son fils, qui avait les cheveux blancs. Il tomba au sol, gloussant, et se tint le visage en le regardant, sans aucune expression. Depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude...

«- Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard, petite merde! »

Il commença à le ruer de coups de pieds, tandis que le jeune homme encaissait, les larmes aux yeux, devant sa mère qui avait peur d'intervenir. Son père lui prit le visage, lui cracha dessus, avant de déclarer :

«- Ce serait dommage que tes camarades se rendent compte de quelque chose, hein? Si quelqu'un est au courant, je te tue, connard!»

Il baissa une fois encore les yeux en serrant les dents, pendant que son "géniteur" continuait de lui donner des coups au niveau de son abdomen et de son appareil génital. Il encaissait, encore et toujours, ne voulant pas lui montrer ses larmes. Ses bleus, coupures, blessures, plaies... Il essayait de tout cacher à ses "amis", parce qu'il savait que cet homme détestable serait près à les tuer si il avait envie. Il lui prit le cou, le plaqua contre un mur, l'étranglant légèrement, ses pieds dans le vide, et commença à donner des coups de genoux, des coups de têtes contre son menton, sur son fils qui commençait à pleurer de douleur. Il était satisfait. Mais même s'il était heureux à présent, il plaqua violemment la tête de son fils contre le plancher, et le cogna sur celui-ci, lui faisant lâcher des plaintes malgré lui.

C'est après une demi heure que cet homme ignoble arrêta et monta à l'étage, laissant Suzuno agoniser dans l'entrée. Sa mère se précipita sur lui et le porta presque à la salle de bain, où elle le soigna des coupures.

«- Désolée, mon chéri... On ne peut rien faire pour le moment. Mais un jour, je te sortirais d'ici!»

Il savait bien que jamais cela ne s'arrangerait. Depuis l'âge de cinq ans, il subissait ce traitement. Son père s'était mis à le frapper, sans raison. Il se souvint qu'un jour, il avait rapporté un 20 en mathématiques, et qu'il lui avait briser la main. Il n'en pouvait plus. Fuusuke avait l'impression qu'un jour, il allait le tuer rien qu'avec ses mains. Son entre-jambes et son abdomen lui faisaient vraiment mal. Après que sa mère irresponsable l'eut soigné, il monta sans un mot dans sa chambre et regarda le ciel ombragé, une larme coulant sous sa joue ayant un gros bleu. Il voulait juste être comme ses amis, un garçon qui n'était pas maltraité par son père...

_"Papa doit sûrement me haïr... Qu'ai-je fais? Je dois sûrement être idiot, hideux, une merde à ses yeux... Personne ne comprend, personne ne sait ce que j'encaisse, chaque jour. J'ai envie de pleurer, pleurer devant tout le monde. Mais si je fais ça, il va encore me frapper. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est encaisser, encaisser jusqu'à en mourir. Je pense que c'est ce que le destin a choisi, pour mon cas..."_

******

_«Le gouvernement japonais est actuellement en froid avec l'Australie. Nous redoutons une dispute entre les hommes politiques à propos de l'économie sociale. Nous n'avons pas plus d'informations pour le moment.»_

Fanny soupirait dans son fauteuil, assise devant la télévision, en train de regarder les informations ennuyantes. Son frère voulait à tout prix regarder la météo, alors pour ne pas la louper, il fallait écouter ceci...

«- Dis... Ça se passe comment avec Ichinose?  
- Pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-elle en croquant un chips.  
- ... Rien, comme ça.»

******

_« Je suis devant chez toi.»_

Catia était de plus en plus angoissée à propos de cette ridicule histoire. Cette "Marie" la traquait... Elle entrouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre et vit une sombre silhouette devant la porte. Elle sursauta et tomba au sol en haletant. «C'est impossible! » Cela devait sûrement être les voisins..? Non... Elle ne voulait pas que ceci soit vrai... Elle ne voulait pas être traquée! Au fond, tout les humains étaient pareils. Aucuns ne veulent voir cette paisible vie se changer en une tragédie.

********

«- Ne les côtoies plus, tu m'entends?!»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns baissait la tête, devant son père qu'il admirait tant.

«- Nous allons bientôt partir en renfort si la guerre éclate, alors, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Peut-être que tu ne reviendras jamais.»

Sa première pensée fut Adeliane. C'est vrai que voler dans le ciel avait toujours été son plus grand rêve, être dans les cieux avec son papa, mais... Cela impliquait des sacrifices. Notamment celui de ne jamais tomber amoureux.

«- Alors je veux que dès maintenant, tu brises tout tes liens amicaux et sentimentaux.  
- ... Oui, papa.»

*******

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans une salle plutôt sombre. «Ça doit encore être un cauchemar...» pensa Jade, hésitant à se lever. Après que ses yeux soient habitués à l'obscurité, elle vit le seul et unique meuble présent dans la pièce : un miroir. Curieuse, elle se redressa, marcha d'un pas lent et hésitant jusqu'à son reflet et se posa devant. Elle était toujours habillée de son t-shirt de compétition trop grand, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses. Elle s'en servait toujours comme pyjama.

Au fond d'elle, elle était rassurée de voir son propre reflet. Elle s'attendait à voir autre chose, malgré elle. La violette ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce miroir. Elle observait une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle se demandait pourquoi, et si elle était toujours comme cela? Soudainement, son reflet commença à bouger, et d'un coup, une main sortit précipitamment du miroir et lui saisit le cou. À ce soudain contact, elle poussa un cri de surprise, tandis que ses pieds se décollaient du sol. Elle commença à trembler, tandis que son reflet se transformait en la bête qu'elle avait aperçut dans son dernier rêve. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais sa prise était bien trop forte.

«- Et bien, Jade..? Tu as peur de moi?!»

Elle le regarda à la fois avec peur et surprise. Comment ne pas avoir peur d'une créature qui voulait vous bouffer? À par si vous êtes masochistes, elle ne voyait pas de qu'elle manière elle aurait pu ne pas avoir peur.

«- Alors, dois-je en conclure que tu as peur de toi même?»


	8. Chapter 7

**Savoir ce que tout le monde sait, c'est ne rien savoir.**

*******

«- Alors, dois-je en conclure que tu as peur de toi-même?»

À l'entente de cette phrase, elle ne réagit plus. De soi-même? Que voulait-il dire?

«- Je ne suis pas un monstre! Fit-elle en lui mettant un coup de pied dans le ventre.  
- Tu ne me blesses aucunement. Et, malgré ce que tu peux croire, je ne saurais pas le seul à te le dire.  
- Mais laisse moi tranquille! Pourquoi tu t'incrustes dans mon esprit?!  
- Je ne m'incrustes pas, puisque je suis toi.»

La bête esquissa un grand sourire, tandis que Jade le contredisait. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle n'était pas comme cela!

«- Il va falloir te le prouver alors...»

À l'aide de sa "main", il serra son emprise sur son cou, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer. Elle devint de plus en plus pâle, se débattant, agitant ses pieds et ses jambes dans le vide, essayant de se dégager de cette créature ressemblant à un loup. Elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration, mais elle ne réussissait qu'à expédier de petites bouffées d'air dans un cri étouffé. Rien n'y faisait : elle n'était pas assez forte.

«- Voyons voir combien de temps tu pourras tenir...»

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla, la respiration haletante, la sueur froide dégoulinant de son front et de son dos, le coeur battant à la vitesse d'un TGV, et le cerveau en compote. Elle regarda son réveil, et vit qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Elle soupira, essaya de reprendre un souffle normal, et se leva. De toute manière, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne savait pas ce que sa journée lui réserverait. Et elle ne savait pas que la bête ferrait tout son possible pour respecter sa parole.

******

Lorsqu'elle arriva, comme chaque jours, devant la maison de Jade, elle fut une fois de plus surprise. Elle était en avance deux fois de suite... Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, c'était inévitable. C'était comme si votre professeur de maths ne vous donnait pas d'exercices au milieu de l'année, pendant un mois. C'était franchement bizarre!

«- Jade... Sérieusement, il t'arrive quoi?! Demanda-t-elle en buvant du jus de pomme.  
- Bah rien, pourquoi?  
- Ça fait deux fois, deux fois que tu es en avance! Ne me dis pas que c'est encore Enzo?  
- Non, je me suis juste réveillée à 5 heures.  
- ... C'est l'apocalypse ou quoi?»

Elle soupira. Akira ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer toujours en retard, et en train de manger. Bon, d'accord, c'est ce qu'habituellement, elle faisait, mais tout de même!

«- Bon, on y va? Soupira Jade.  
- Oui! Et réponds pas comme ça à la prof', c'est moi qui prend après!  
- On s'en fou, c'est qu'une prof.»

Et comme chaque matins, elles marchèrent jusqu'au lycée, parlant, rigolant. Pour une fois, elles croisèrent Tsuchito, qui avait l'air d'avoir la tête dans les nuages.

«- J'ai rêvé de Fubuki! Déclara la bleutée d'un air imbécile.  
- Ouah... Et quel genre de rêve?  
- Il neigeait, on était main dans la main, regardant la neige tomber... Puis, il me prit dans ses bras, me disant à quel point je suis importante pour lui, et il m'a embrassé! Fit-elle, toute excitée.  
- Rêve pas trop, faudrait déjà que t'arrives à lui adresser la parole. Décréta Jade d'un coup, croquant dans une pomme.»

La bleue regarda son amie bizarrement, telle un tueur à gages. La violette gloussa, sourit imbécilement et avança d'un pas rapide, ayant un peu peur de sa réaction.

«- Yosh, aujourd'hui, je lui parlerais!»

Akira les suivit en soupirant. Elle savait que Tsuchito disait toujours ceci, mais elle ne le faisait pas pour autant. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de Fubuki, elle était plus timide que d'habitude, comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il la verrait. Elle regarda donc avec nonchalance ses deux amies se disputer gentiment, devant la bâtisse de leur établissement scolaire. Dire que c'était dans ce lycée que tout avait commencé... Mais, est-ce-que tout va se finir là-bas?

*******

« Je suis derrière l'arbre.»

Encore un message. Elle n'en pouvait plus! Cette personne qui avait eu son numéro d'une manière qui lui était inconnue la harcelait! De plus, elle devenait de plus en plus stressée. Catia leva les yeux du banc où elle était assise, en compagnie de Abby et Adeliane, et observa l'arbre devant elle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de personne.

«- Dites... Vous trouvez pas que certains sont bizarres en ce moment? Demanda Abby, pensive.  
- Comment ça? Fit Adeliane, curieuse.  
- Bah par exemple, Suzuno qui disparait à chaque sortie de cours, Jade qui arrive en avance, Catia qui semble parano...  
- Je suis là je te signale.  
- Oh, c'est vrai!»

Celle aux cheveux noir lui lança un sourire totalement idiot. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, elle était plutôt renfermée sur elle-même, alors elle n'attirait pas beaucoup l'attention.

«- Et puis, il y a aussi Fidio qui regarde toujours dehors alors que normalement, il écoute la prof' comme si elle décrivait une scène cochonne.»

À l'entente de ce nom, une certaine fille aux cheveux roses rougit un peu, mais la comparaison qu'avait utilisé son amie l'avait sidéré. Adeliane pensait réellement que Adelna n'était pas un pervers. C'est comme si elle imaginait Hiroto impulsif, insultant tout le monde tout le temps et être désagréable. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Yumi finit par les rejoindre lorsqu'elle vit leur emplacement dans la cour.

«- Bonjour vous toutes! »

Les trois la regardèrent alors, pendant qu'elle affichait un sourire heureux. Elles froncèrent toutes les sourcils.

«- On dirait Hiroto. Finit par dire Abby.  
- T-tu trouves?!  
- Ouais, t'as le même sourire. Continua Catia d'un air blasé.»

Le visage de celle aux cheveux bleus ornés de mèches roses rosit quelque peu.

«- Hey, les amies! Cria Tsuchito en secouant sa main.  
- Hein? T'as des amies? Fit Jade en s'éloignant le plus possible d'elle, ayant peur des représailles.»

Elle la regarda d'un air de tueur, tandis que l'autre tressaillit.

«- Ok, ok, promis je te donne un coup de pouce avec Shirou! Décréta précipitamment la violette, en agitant les mains devant elle.  
- J'aime mieux ça.  
- Tsu', tu fais peur quand tu t'y met. Déclara Akira en s'avançant vers les quatre autres.  
- Je sais, tu crois que je fais comment pour faire fuir mes frangins?»

Elles se regroupèrent toutes. Toutes? Non, il manquait Alice, qui elle, était dans l'arbre au dessus d'elles. Ne me demandez pas comment elle est arrivée ici, personne ne le sait à par elle et Dieu. Et si vous entendez Dieu vous le dire, c'est que vous êtes schizophrènes. Enfin bref, là n'est pas le sujet! Alice, mangeant des mikados, était en train d'observer le ciel à travers les branchages verdoyants.

Puis, il y avait Camille et Fanny également, qui étaient absentes. Ce qu'elles faisaient? Fanny dormait comme un ronflex sur son canapé, la bouche grande ouverte, ronflant un peu. Hein? Mark aurait pu la réveiller? Non, il s'est juste amusé à lui mettre de la chantilly en dessous de son nez, lui faisant une moustache, avant d'écrire au feutre : Je suis fan d'Ichinose Kazuya! Du côté de Camille, elle essayait vainement de réveiller un certain garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Merci, Resident Evil!

«- Elle est où Fanny? Demanda un certain brun.  
- Elle est en train de dormir sur le canapé.  
- Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas réveillé?  
- Bah sinon elle m'aurait frappé! »

Afuro soupira en entendant l'autre blond expliquer au magicien du ballon rond ce que sa soeur advenait. Nagumo arriva presque en chantonnant, sautillant dans la cour pendant que ses amis le regardaient bizarrement.

«- Bonjour tout le monde!  
- On se connait? Fit Kazemaru en arquant un sourcil.  
- Oh, c'était méchant! Répliqua Midorikawa.  
- Laisse, il est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Expliqua Terumi en croisant les bras.»

Ils rejoignirent donc les filles en essayant de savoir le pourquoi du comment Ichirouta semblait énervé. Mais celui-ci répliquait sèchement.

«- Oh! J'ai une super idée! Cria presque Abby.  
- Mon dieu, ça va encore être un truc tordu... Murmura Gouenji.  
- Pas du tout! Bref, et si on se disait tous de nos phobies? Comme ça, on pourra faire fuir vos ombres si elles attaquent!  
- C'est simple en vous regardant.»

Tous s'étaient tournés vers Mark, qui s'était levé.

«- Astraphobie, Cynophobie, Apopathodiaphulatophobie, Phasmophobie, Téléphonophobie, Entomophobie, Ochlophobie, Aérodromophobie, Aichmophobie, Coulrophobie, Nyctophobie, Anatidaephobie, Ablutophobie, Pédiophobie, Duplexphobie, Alienuscongressphobie. C'est les noms, pour la plupart, de vos peurs respectives.»

Depuis qu'il avait prononcé "Astraphobie", les autres le regardaient très bizarrement. La langue française pouvait être bien compliquée lorsqu'on cherchait dans les origines latines, et qu'on ne faisait pas de latin.

«- Euh... J'ai pas tout compris. Décréta Endou en se grattant le haut de sa tête.  
- Attends... On va faire un test. De quoi a peur... De quoi à peur Ichinose?  
- Pédiophobie, peur des poupées.  
- Ah! Oh le naze! Rigola Nagumo.»

Kazuya le regarda longuement. Dans son esprit, Haruya était déjà mort cinq cent trente six fois.

«- Et voyons voir, de quoi ce cher Nagumo a-t-il peur? Demanda Kazuya avec une pointe d'ironie.  
- Anatidaephobie, peur que quelque part, d'une façon où d'une autre, un canard vous observe.  
- Mais c'est flippant un canard!  
- C'est plutôt les chats qui sont flippants.  
- Donc, Jade a peur des chats?  
- Pas tout à fait.»

Le blond qui avait l'air de tout savoir se rassit.

«- C'est plutôt une peur irraisonnée... C'est d'elle-même qu'elle a peur.»

La concernée écarquilla les yeux et regarda Mark d'une manière surprise. À présent, elle ne remarquait même plus les commentaires idiot d'un certain rouge, ou le regard inquiet d'Akira. Seul le regard bleu du blond était dans son champ de vision. Mais elle remarquait quelque chose d'autre dans son regard... Une lueur de tristesse? Probablement.

«- Je n'ai pas peur de moi! Cria-t-elle en se relevant.  
- C'est pas ce qu'une "personne" t'as dit, non?»

Elle commença à trembler. Comment savait-il?!

«- Non! Je ne suis pas ça! Je ne suis pas un monstre!»

Elle partit en courant, tandis qu'Akira se levait, criant son nom.

«- Laisse-la. Ordonna le blond en croisant les bras.  
- Mais Mark, pourquoi elle a peur d'elle-même? Enfin, je veux dire, elle a pas de quoi... Essaya de dire Ichirouta.  
- Tu verra, et à ce moment là aussi tu auras peur d'elle.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi!  
- Il recommence...»

Vu qu'elle en avait marre de cette agitation, celle qui s'était levée partit en cherchant son amie, pendant que la sonnerie retentissait. Catia, Yumi, Adeliane, Abby, Alice, Tsuchito et tout les autres partirent en cours. Alors qu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle de maths, Camille arriva d'un coup accompagnée d'un Hiroto qui avait des cernes énormes.

«- Ouah, t'as dansé toute la nuit avec un éléphant? Demanda Endou.  
- Non, avec des zombies. Répliqua sa soeur en s'asseyant.  
- Je veux essayer moi aussi!  
- Tiens, où est passé Afuro? Remarqua Fubuki.»

Lui? Il était, bien entendu, partit à la recherche d'Akira qui cherchait Jade. Il courait dans tout les couloirs, regardait dans toutes les salles de classe, tournait en rond dans la cour et dans le préau. Il finit par la voir, à l'opposé du gymnase. Il courra vers elle en criant son nom, et elle se retourna, surprise.

«- T-Tu fais quoi ici?  
- Je te cherchais!  
- Ah bon? Et pourquoi?  
- Bah... Comme ça.»

Il ne voulait pas, bien sûr, avouer qu'il s'inquiétait. Et, sans un bruit, ils continuèrent de chercher celle qui était partie en courant.

«- Je pense que je la connais assez pour dire qu'elle sera dans le gymnase. Commença Akira.  
- Mais c'est pas fermé? Enfin, je veux dire, les profs ferment pas le gymnase normalement?  
- Pas la journée, parce que y en a beaucoup qui oublient la clé.  
- Ah d'accord... Après on se plaint que l'on oublie de faire nos devoirs.»

Ils ouvrèrent alors la porte du gymnase. Les deux protagonistes entrèrent, et longèrent un long couloir, où plusieurs portes menaient aux vestiaires ou aux salles de musculation. Enfin, ils passèrent la porte qui était au fond du corridor, et entrèrent là où ils faisaient toujours leurs activités sportives.

«- Jade? T'es là?  
- Non, je suis pas là. Fit une voix.»

Et c'est habillée d'un large t-shirt blanc, un short noir, et un ballon de volley-ball sous le bras que celle aux cheveux violets apparut derrière eux. Elle était juste coiffée d'une couette haute.

«- Euh... Tu fais quoi en tenue de sport?  
- Bah on a sport juste après, je m'entraîne pour les championnats pour l'instant.  
- Mais tu sèches les maths là... Interrompit Afuro.  
- ... Ah le prof était pas absent? »

Elle se gratta le haut de la tête, avec toujours un sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage.

«- Mais... Tu t'es calmée?  
- Bah quelque smatchs dans la tête de ceux qui venaient m'ont soulagé, je pense. Ah, vous voulez jouer?  
- Non merci! Firent Akira et Terumi en même temps, précipitamment.  
- Tant pis. Camille et Alice devraient me rejoindre, après qu'elles aient réussi à se faire virer de cours et à ne pas aller en permanence.  
- Oh mais c'est ce que vous faites lorsque vous êtes virées?! Demanda Afuro.  
- Bah ouais, tu croyais quoi? Qu'on jouait au cache-cache avec les surveillants?»

*********

La jeune fille cria en se voyant dans la glace. Fanny était barbouillée de partout! Elle prit donc une bonne douche juste avant de regarder l'horloge, qui affichait dix heures vingt huit. Donc, elle se dépêcha de se préparer et sortit de chez elle en courant, maudissant son frère adoptif.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au gymnase, elle se changea encore une fois dans les vestiaires des filles, et se précipita dans le fond du couloir, vers le bureau de leur professeur.

«- Excusez-moi du retard! Fit-elle.  
- Je ne t'excuse pas. Va faire des pompes avec Alice, Camille et Jade.»

Elle partit donc vers le fond du gymnase, pour commencer à faire ce que leur instituteur avait demandé.

«- Pourquoi vous faites des pompes?  
- Bah... Pour avoir sécher le cour de maths... Fit Camille, avec un air dépité sur le visage.  
- C'est sûr que t'as pas l'habitude de faire du sport, toi... Dit Alice, d'un air mesquin.  
- Oh, toi Alice... Un éléphant est un mannequin à côté de toi.»

La brunette regarda Jade d'un air choqué, tandis que celle-ci continuait de descendre et de monter, comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

«- Hey, vous! Continuez pendant 3 minutes! Et toi, la brune! Bouge tes fesses, ça te fera maigrir! Interrompit le professeur.  
- Mais je vous emmerde tous... Marmonna la concernée, en commençant ses exercices.»

Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient en train de pratiquer l'activité "volley", avec le professeur qui criait sur Yumi parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire une passe. C'était d'ailleurs le cas d'Akira, de Abby, de Hiroto, de Mark et de Endou. Le fanatique de football n'utilisait même pas les mains d'ailleurs, sa tête suffisait.

«- Mais que vais-je faire de vous, bandes d'incapables?!  
- Bah, normalement, vous devriez améliorer notre niveau. Répondit Nagumo.  
- Normalement! Mais tu as déjà essayé d'améliorer un escargot à la course de vitesse?  
- Bah celui qui ferait ça serait vraiment bizarre. Prononça Catia d'une manière décontractée. Ce serait comme apprendre à une prof de maths comment survivre dans la forêt amazonienne.  
- C'est quoi ces préjugés sur les profs..? Murmura Adeliane.»

Les quatre filles qui étaient punies rejoignirent l'autre bout de la classe, qui essayait d'apprendre à savoir faire des manchettes. Mais les balles partaient dans tout les sens, et s'aventurer dans cette zone était très dangereux, surtout pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de se prendre des choses en pleine tête. Bref, presque tout les élèves, et surtout le professeur, se prirent les ballons dans la figure, quelques fois violemment, d'autres fois un peu moins.

Lorsque ces deux heures de sport fut finies, ils partirent se changer et allèrent en cours de sciences. Dans une heure, ils mangeraient, et cela en réjouissait plus d'un. Kazemaru rêvassait, en regardant le professeur s'énerver contre Adeliane parce qu'elle risquait de faire exploser le laboratoire, ce qui faisait bien rire Nagumo. Mais il ne pensait pas à grand chose... Mis à par au passé.

Flash Back.

Il se trouvait dans un jardin, l'herbe était d'un vert rafraichissant, le ciel était aussi bleu que ses cheveux, les oiseaux chantaient... On aurait dit qu'il était en pleine harmonie avec la nature. Puis, il se leva d'un bond, et courut jusqu'à une traditionnelle maison japonaise. On pouvait penser qu'il tomberait tellement il courrait vite, avec ces toutes petites jambes! Il se cacha derrière le mur de l'habitation et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour regarder, et il trouva un grand homme discutant avec plusieurs personnes. Lorsque l'adulte l'aperçu, il lui demanda d'approcher, il quitta donc sa cachette derrière le mur pour s'asseoir à côté de ce grand homme.

«- Mon petit Ichirouta, je pense qu'il est l'heure de faire tes preuves. Tu as tes cartes?  
- Mais papa, je veux pas être un Dieu de la Mort! C'est moche et méchant!  
- C'est ton destin. Or, on ne peut changer son destin.  
- C'est pas juste... Fit le petit en gonflant ses joues.»

Il sortit un jeu de carte de son kimono marron, s'alliant parfaitement avec ses yeux ambrés, et le déploya sur le sol, pendant que deux personnes âgées le regardaient.

«- Je dois faire quoi, papa?  
- Prédire ton propre destin.  
- Mais j'ai prédit que ceux des deux vieux là! »

Les deux concernés froncèrent les sourcils, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Le jeune Kazemaru soupira en fermant les yeux, en ayant l'air d'être concentré. Un lourd silence s'était installé, et la pression s'accumulait à chaque secondes. Puis, soudainement, son ventre gargouilla, ce qui brisa cette concentration.

«- Oups...  
- Soit sérieux, petit bonhomme!  
- Bon, d'accord...»

Il recommença, ferma ses paupières et frôla une carte au hasard dans son tas, en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il fut pris d'une soudaine migraine, et serra les dents en touchant son front déjà brulant. Ces yeux s'écarquillèrent, il cria de douleur, tandis que son père sursautait. Bah il était pas Dieu de la Mort lui!

«- Ça commence... Fit l'une des deux personnes âgées.  
- Oui. Commençons cet amusant jeu de la mort.»

Fin du Flash Back.


	9. Chapter 8

**Les livres ont conduit plus d'un au savoir, et plus d'un à la folie.**

********

Oui, il se souvenait de sa toute première expérience en tant que dieu de la mort... Mais ce qu'il avait vu restait flou. Rien que d'y penser, cela lui donnait des frissons. Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'en souvienne. Ah, qu'aurait-il donné pour avoir une vie normale, même ennuyeuse! Et dire que certains se plaignent de cette banalité... Lui, détestait ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Or, on ne croise pas un dieu à chaque coin de rue!

«- Kaze'? Redescend sur terre vieux, t'es vivant?  
- Oui, pour ton plus grand bonheur, Fidio. »

Le brun sourit légèrement avant de montrer le polycopié à son voisin de table.

«- Regarde, je comprend pas!  
- Compte pas sur moi.  
- Mais tu sers à rien ma parole!»

Ce fut au tour du bleu de rigoler. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en sciences... Allons du côté de Afuro et de Gouenji. Le blond platine travaillait pendant que l'autre regardait par la fenêtre.

«- Tu penses à quoi?  
- Au dernier magazine porno que j'ai acheté.»

Shuuya releva la tête de sa feuille et le regarda d'une manière surprise, tandis que le blond efféminé rigolait.

«- Hey, calme, je plaisante! Je m'appelle pas Nagumo!  
- Je ne suis pas pervers! Fit une voix derrière eux.  
- Tu m'en dira d'autres, des blagues comme ça! Allez, bosse, flemmard! Répondit Tsuchito, située à côté de celui aux cheveux rouges.»

Terumi se plongea dans ses pensées, pendant que ses voisins de derrière se disputaient une énième fois. Soudainement, il n'entendit plus un bruit, ni même le professeur parler. Il se retourna et vit que toutes les actions de ses camarades avait été interrompues.

«- Euh... Il se passe quoi? Hey, les gens! Vous m'entendez?»

Il se leva de sa chaise en secouant Gouenji, qui ne réagissait pas. Il fit le tour de la classe en observant les élèves, qui avaient l'air d'être des statues. On aurait dit qu'ils jouaient à "Un, deux, trois... Soleil!" Il s'approcha du professeur et lui fit des grimaces, mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas non plus.

«- Vous commencez à me faire peur là...»

Il commença à exécuter des gestes bizarres devant son instituteur, et c'est à ce moment là que tous se "réveillèrent".

«- Afuro! Que fais-tu?!  
- E-euhh, mais vous étiez bloqué! Tel un robot!  
- C'est cela oui. Retourne à ta place, tu auras une heure de colle.»

Il repartit s'asseoir en repensant au "blocage" de ses camarades. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était le seul à pouvoir bouger?

«- Comment t'as fais pour apparaître comme ça devant le prof'?! Demanda Shuuya.  
- Mais c'est vous qui étiez tous bloqués...  
- Tu deviens fou? Les ballons en pleine tête t'ont pas réussi on dirait!»

La sonnerie retentit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et tout les élèves se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle pour aller manger. Et c'est à partir de ce moment, que les véritables ennuis commençaient.

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement, aucun évènement ne s'était produit, mis à par que la perruque du professeur de français s'était envolée. À ce moment là, Akira avait senti un lourd regard sur elle de la part de son amie aux cheveux violets. Ils étaient à présent dans la cour, en attendant Adeliane qui devait "parler" avec l'un de ses instituteurs.

«- Bon, j'en ai marre! Commença à crier Catia.  
- Marre de quoi?  
- J'en ai marre que personne bouge son cul pour retrouver leur ombre! Si personne commence, personne suivra!  
- Et tu veux en venir où? Demanda Abby.  
- Je vais les chercher moi! Je trouverais qui est le con qui s'amuse à nous emmerder!  
- Ton vocabulaire est choquant ma petite Caca. Rigola Nagumo.  
- Je t'emmerde!»

Elle commença à courir vers le portail, bien décidée à aller régler ses comptes avec cette personne. Elle était persuadée que c'était la même personne qui la harcelait au téléphone, cette "Marie". Donner le numéro à la police? Pourquoi faire?! Ses incapables n'étaient même pas capable de retrouver l'assassin de ses parents. Celui qui avait déclenché cet attentat, à l'âge de ses 9 ans.

Elle atterrit dans une petite ruelle. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention où elle allait... Mais par où chercher? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle était vraiment trop dépassée par ces évènements bizarre qui se passaient autour d'elle, alors elle s'était énervée contre ses "amis".

Son téléphone se mit, une fois de plus, à sonner. Cette fois ci, c'était un appel venant d'un numéro inconnu. Elle fronça les sourcils et appuya sur le téléphone vert, prononçant un "Allo?" bien agressif.

«- Je suis au bout de la ruelle. Articula lentement et froidement une voix de femme, à la fois grave et menaçante.»

Elle avait raccroché, le coeur battant la chamade. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers la fin de la petite rue, et vit une ombre difforme s'approcher doucement d'elle. Elle rebroussa chemin en courant, son sang se glaçant à chaque bruit de pas qu'elle entendait. C'était quoi ce truc?! Une sorte de monstre géant cherchant on ne sait pour quelle raison à la manger?! Ou tout simplement un imbécile cherchant à lui faire peur?! Peu importait les raisons, cela avait réussi à l'effrayer.

Elle arriva enfin chez elle, se précipitant dans le salon en fermant la porte à double tour. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte en essayant de reprendre son souffle, et surtout en tentant de calmer son coeur et sa peur. Que venait-elle de fuir? Qui était cette personne qui s'amusait à la terroriser? Est-ce-que, tout ce qu'elle vivait jusqu'à présent, était la réalité? Normalement, personne ne perdait son ombre, c'était invraisemblable! Dans quoi était-elle impliquée? Personne n'avait jamais rien demandé!

Son téléphone sonna encore, et c'est en tremblant qu'elle décrocha, murmurant imperceptiblement un "Allo?".

«- Je suis derrière ta porte d'entrée.»

Elle lui raccrocha une fois encore au nez, et ayant trop peur d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier, elle monta en courant dans sa chambre. Elle condamna l'entrée de la petite pièce avec une commode et son lit, et elle se recroquevilla dans un petit coin de la pièce. Pourquoi son majordome n'était-il pas là?! Les gens sont toujours absents lorsque l'on a le plus besoin d'eux!

Elle reçu un message, et le vibrement de son portable la fit sursauter. Celui-ci était le dernier message qu'elle recevrait de toute sa vie. Elle le saisit en tremblotant, et c'est lorsqu'elle cliqua sur l'icône des sms reçus, qu'elle hurla en se retournant.

«- Je suis derrière toi.»

"Le monde te murmure un "Au revoir". Mais ces mots n'ont été que trop de fois prononcés."

Le lendemain, Catia n'est pas allée en cour. Et elle n'y retournera jamais. Ses amis étaient plutôt inquiets, parce que même si la blonde avait pour habitude de sécher les cours, elle venait tout les matins les rejoindre.

«- Tu crois qu'elle a été enlevée? Demanda Adeliane, inquiète.  
- Qui voudrait l'enlever..? Avec le caractère qu'elle a, les kidnappeurs la relâcheront vite fait! Répondit Haruya.  
- Nagumo, c'est pas du tout drôle! Cria Alice. Et je pense pas que cela te réjouisse non plus!  
- Bon calmez vous. Tout le monde est d'accord pour sécher une journée afin de la chercher, et en même temps, on verra où sont cachées nos ombres. Proposa Fubuki d'un air posé.  
- Oui!»

Ils commencèrent donc à chercher dans toute la ville. Ils étaient séparés en cinq groupes :  
Le premier était composé de Midorikawa, Hiroto, Yumi et Adeliane. Le second de Jade, Akira, Fidio et Suzuno. Le troisième de Kazemaru, Afuro, Nagumo et Endou. Le quatrième de Abby, Fanny, Tsuchito et Camille. Le cinquième de Gouenji, Kazuya, Fubuki et Mark. Ils avaient décidés que le premier groupe chercherait d'abord aux environs de l'habitation de la disparue. Et puis, elle était sûrement juste malade? C'était une possibilité, mais personne n'y pensait. Les autres groupes chercheraient dans la ville.

Du côté du troisième groupe, il y avait un petit problème. Haruya et Mamoru avaient disparus, laissant seuls leur deux amis dans les rues.

«- Tu crois qu'ils se sont barrés?  
- Mais non. Connaissant leur sens de l'orientation, ils se seraient perdus dans une boîte de thon.  
- ... Ah quand même.»

Puis, ils laissèrent tomber l'idée de les retrouver pour se concentrer sur leur "mission". Du côté des deux autres, ils étaient au bord de la route, en train d'attendre que le petit bonhomme soit vert.

«- Nagumo, t'es sûr qu'elle est vers là-bas?  
- Oui! Tiens, met toi devant moi, je veux te montrer un truc.  
- Eh... Ok, si on joue au football après!  
- Si tu veux...»

Il se mit donc entre la route et le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'approcha soudainement de lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui fait que le joueur de foot était à la fois surpris et choqué. Juste avant qu'il ne s'en remette, Haruya le poussa sur la route avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Le brun écarquilla les yeux en tendant la main vers lui, pendant qu'il s'éloignait en souriant, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Dans sa chute, un camion le heurta de plein fouet, et freina juste avant de l'écraser. Sa tête heurta la route goudronnée, et une auréole de sang commençait à se répandre autour de celle-ci. Le seul mot qu'il arrivait à penser était «Hein?!» ou «Pourquoi?». Le conducteur descendit de son véhicule d'une manière affolée et appela une ambulance, tandis que Endou fermait les yeux, et cela, pour l'éternité.

C'est le cinquième groupe qui eut la merveilleuse idée de se rendre au domicile de la blonde aux mèches. Kazuya avait sonné à sa porte, et n'avait pas attendu pour entrer. Bizarrement, la porte était ouverte. Tout les autres l'avaient suivi, et appelaient Catia dans toute la maison vide. Apparemment, son majordome n'était toujours pas rentré. Comme s'il l'avait prédit, Mark monta directement dans sa chambre, en laissant ses trois camarades seuls. Il ouvra précipitamment la porte, renversant au passage la commode et le lit qui devaient bloquer l'accès à cette pièce, et alluma la lumière en serrant les dents.

«- Putain! Ça devait pas se passer comme ça! Cria-t-il. »

Il frappa le mur à côté de lui et regarda dans la salle. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que des meubles. Il avança en se penchant, et vit son téléphone dans un coin, juste devant la porte.

«- Mark? Pourquoi tu as crié? Demanda Fubuki en entrant.»

Il l'ignora royalement et déverrouilla son portable. Il se doutait que Catia ne serait pas sortie sans cet engin électronique. Mais il savait pertinemment ce qui lui était arrivé. Du moins, il le croyait. On ne peut prédire exactement le futur, tel qu'il sera.

«- C'est le portable de Caty... Continua l'adepte du froid en s'approchant.»

Il lut le dernier message qu'elle avait reçu, comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il y avait écrit, et se retourna.

«- Préviens les autres groupes. Dis-leur de nous rejoindre chez elle.  
- Tout le monde ne sait pas où elle habite...  
- Merde. Bon bah... Devant le lycée.  
- Ça marche.»

Il se redressa et quitta la chambre, en serrant sa "preuve" dans sa main.

«- Alors? Demanda Gouenji. Des indices?  
- Ouais, et des gros même.»

Il poussa la porte, regarda vaguement derrière lui et quitta l'habitation. Il marchait, bien sûr, vers son établissement scolaire, où il aurait dû passer la journée. Son groupe le suivait de loin, un peu surpris de le voir faire bande à par. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa destination, il vit que les autres groupes étaient déjà là, et Camille vint le voir en sautillant.

«- Alors? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.»

Il la regarda d'une manière sombre et passa à côté d'elle, lui mettant alors un vent monumental. Abby rigola légèrement, pendant qu'Adeliane trouvait son attitude bizarre.

«- Écoutez. On a trouvé son portable.  
- Alors? T'as fouillé dans ses messages? Demanda Fanny.  
- Oui. Et apparemment, elle était harcelée.»

Tous se turent, et Kazemaru et Afuro oublièrent la disparition de leurs deux camarades. Mark expliqua que celui qui s'amusait à la traquer se faisait nommer "Marie".

«- Oh, il y a un film d'horreur dans ce genre! Le personnage principal est traqué par messages, et à la fin, il meurt. Commença Yumi.  
- Je pense que c'est cela qui lui est arrivé. "Marie" lui donnait toujours sa position par rapport à l'endroit où elle était. Par exemple, juste après qu'elle ait décampé, elle a reçu deux appels. Et le dernier message était "Je suis derrière toi."  
- Plus flippant, tu meurs! Rigola Tsuchito.  
- Justement, je pense sérieusement qu'elle est morte. Mais c'est bizarre, il y avait aucune trace de sang, ni d'un quelconque cadavre.  
- Mais on doit appeler la police! Cria Midorikawa.  
- Dans ce genre de situation, cela ne servirait à rien.»

Camille regardait son blond préféré d'une manière triste. Elle se demandait si, parce qu'il savait la vérité, il la fuyait. Surtout que cela ne lui ressemblait pas de l'ignorer de cette façon.

«- Écoutez tous. Je sais que c'est vraiment hors-sujet, mais je pense que c'est le moment de vous l'avouer. Commença Fidio.  
- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?  
- Je... Je vais partir dans une base vers l'Australie.  
- ... Quoi?!»

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Pourquoi vers l'Australie?! Et une base de quoi?!

«- Mon père fait parti de l'armée de l'air, et il veut que je vienne avec lui.  
- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Adeliane en serrant les poings. Pourquoi il veut t'embarquer dans... Dans ça?!  
- Le Japon va déclarer la guerre à l'Australie. Ils ont besoin de plus d'hommes.  
- ... En quel honneur? Pourquoi déclarer la guerre là-bas?  
- J'en ai aucune idée. Mais je pars dès que mon père en aura l'ordre.  
- En gros, tu peux partir n'importe quand sans prévenir?  
- C'est ça.  
- Mais pourquoi t'as accepté?!  
- J'ai toujours voulu voler dans le ciel. C'est un peu une approche de mon rêve. Répondit-il en souriant.»

Son regard fut dirigé vers la rose aux yeux bleus, qui avait l'air un peu déçue. Il perdit son sourire en voyant qu'elle était triste, et baissa la tête.

«- Euh... Je voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance, mais où sont Endou et Nagumo? Demanda Jade en mettant ses mains de ses poches.  
- Oh! C'est vrai, on les a perdu de vue! Ils ont disparus dès qu'on est entrés dans une petite rue! S'écria Afuro en claquant des doigts.  
- Misère... Murmura Akira en tapant sa main contre son front.  
- Bah on est pas des baby-sitter.  
- Enfin bref, résumons. Catia est peut-être morte, Fidio va partir et Endou et Nagumo ont disparus. Et personne réagis?! Commença Yumi en soupirant.  
- Bah...»

Tous regardèrent de tout les côtés. Tant que Catia n'est pas assurément morte, c'est pas impossible qu'elle soit en vie. Et Endou et Nagumo devaient sûrement être perdus dans leur propre ville. C'était probable, d'après eux.

«- Bon, j'en ai marre, je rentre chez moi. Fit Suzuno en soupirant.»

Il partit alors les mains dans les poches, pendant que Alice le regardait s'éloigner bizarrement. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait exactement le même caractère qu'elle, avant.

«- Il a raison. Si on rentrait? On a rien à faire.  
- Pourquoi pas. Ça nous permettra de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé. Répondit Fanny.»

Ils se quittèrent alors tous, chacun empruntant un chemin différent, et rentrèrent à leur domicile. Certains eurent une surprise en trouvant leurs parents dans le salon, croisant leur bras en tapant du pied, les attendant avec impatience. Ce fut le cas de Adeliane, Tsuchito et la moitié des autres garçons. Certains passèrent leur après-midi en faisant des recherches, d'autres s'ennuyaient ou étaient avec des amis.

*******

«- Regarde Emily. Nous avons la première. As-tu bien échangé son ombre?  
- Oui. Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous que je fasse cela?  
- En fait, si ils perdent leur ombre, ils ne mourront pas.  
- Hein?! Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous leur avez affirmé?!  
- Si. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour mourir. Tout était déjà prévu depuis bien longtemps. Bien évidemment, je ne dis pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas mourir à cause de leur ombre.»

Il fit tourner son siège d'ordinateur sur lui-même, comme le font souvent les enfants -et les adolescents. La jeune blonde le regardait avec surprise.

«- Dites... La dernière fois, vous avez dit qu'il fallait une autre condition pour perdre son ombre. Et j'ai pas tout compris.  
- Voyons, c'est très simple pourtant! Chacun d'eux ont une sorte de spécialité, ou une autre identité. Nous allons appeler cela "reflet". Donc, il faut que leur ''reflet" ait été dévoilé.  
- Je suis pas sûre de bien comprendre...  
- Et bien, pour cette fille par exemple, son reflet était "Marie". Cette "fille" qui la harcelait.  
- Vous voulez dire que les personnes qui les entoure peuvent influencer ce "reflet"?!  
- Exactement! Voilà pourquoi, juste après que la bête de Karma se soit entièrement dévoilée, tu vas aller à leur rencontre.»

Elle hocha la tête en plissant les sourcils. Sa tête lui faisait un peu mal à cause de toutes ces explications, mais elle avait compris l'essentiel.

«- L'opération "vengeance" va commencer.»

*******

Le soir était bien vite arrivé. Un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts se baladait dans les rues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Catia et les deux autres avaient disparus... Mais il comptait bien régler cette histoire! Il en avait plus qu'assez de ces tensions qui régnaient dans l'air à chaque fois que quelqu'un découvrait quelque chose. Surtout que d'après Mark, on ne pouvait pas compter sur la police. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il mentirait, alors il le croyait sur parole. Il chantonnait "Hakuna Mattata", chanson tirée de son film préféré, en sautillant légèrement.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup devant un lampadaire et sembla parler tout seul. Il observait quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être tapie dans l'ombre. Puis, une bête immense se dressa devant lui, la gueule ouverte, les crocs assaillants, les yeux noirs luisants. Mais le garçon aux yeux onyx ne recula pas, défiant presque la créature de l'attaquer.

«- J'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde, alors fais toi plaisir. Ça m'évitera de mourir dans sept jours. »

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela? Probablement parce qu'il n'était plus accompagné de sa fidèle ombre. La bête se propulsa d'un coup sur lui, lui attrapa le bras droit avec ses dents et l'arracha, faisant crier de douleur le garçon. La créature lança le bras sur le toit d'une maison, pris sa jambe gauche tout en déchirant à l'aide de ses griffes son abdomen, et la rongea jusqu'à ce que l'on voit l'os. Le garçon criait, haletait, pleurait, hurlait, mais ne se débattait pas. Était-il masochiste? Telle était la question!

Lorsqu'il en eut finit avec sa jambe, il plongea son énorme gueule dans son abdomen et commença à manger le contenu, faisant encore plus souffrir Ryuuji. Les intestins, l'estomac, le foie, et tout le contenu digestif d'un humain normal s'étalaient sur le sol. Cette sorte de loup aspira l'intestin grêle, faisant gicler quelques gouttes de sang sur son pelage noir et sur le sol.

Le garçon ne respirait déjà plus. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche, ses yeux normalement noirs avaient l'air d'être encore plus sombres. Il n'y avait plus cette étincelle qui régnait normalement dans son regard. Il était mort, tout simplement. Non... Il avait été assassiné. La bête grogna en émettant un renvoi, et son corps commença à se déformer.

Malheureusement, et comme si le destin s'amusait, une dizaine de personnes s'étaient réunies à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment, et regardaient la scène d'un air horrifié. Certaines des filles pleuraient, d'autres vomissaient.

Le corps de la créature s'amincit et se rétracta sur lui-même, lui donnant alors une taille d'humain normal. Une jeune fille apparut à la place, essoufflée. Lorsqu'elle vit le cadavre de son ami, elle cria en voyant ses entrailles qui avaient l'ait d'être à moitié mangées. Elle toucha son visage, trouvant cela bizarre de sentir des bouts froids sur ses joues, et remarqua des morceaux d'intestins, ce qui lui retourna l'estomac. Elle vomit tout ce que la "bête" venait de dévorer, et c'est en pleurant qu'elle se répétait "Ce n'est qu'un rêve!". Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne voyait pas le canidé qu'elle avait pour habitude d'observer dans ses cauchemars.

«- C'est impossible... Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien derrière elle.»

Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur dix de ses plus proches amis la regarder à la fois avec peur et dégoût.

_**« C'est dans des situations comme celle-ci que les humains, peu importe leur force, deviennent lâches et accumulent ce que l'on appelle "les regrets".»**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Ce n'est pas l'esprit qui fait les opinions, c'est le coeur.**

*******

Ce jour là, Hiroto arriva normalement au lycée, comme si c'était un jour comme les autres. Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses amis, il sentait une grande tension dans l'air, et nombreux d'entre eux étaient absents.

«- Fubuki?  
- Oui?  
- Ils sont où tout les autres?  
- Chez eux. Interrompit Mark.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que... Commença Shirou.  
- Ils voulaient rester chez eux. Coupa Yumi.»

Il les regarda d'une manière surprise. Ce n'était pas de leur genre de rester chez eux, même s'ils étaient malades. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et cela, tous le savaient. Une autre bande d'élèves passèrent derrière eux, et le rouge attendit parfaitement leur conversation.

«- Tu crois que c'est l'imitation? Fit l'un d'eux en regardant Kiyama.  
- C'est probable. Je l'ai vu à l'arrêt de bus, alors qu'il est bien là maintenant.  
- Faut pas les approcher. En plus, il parait que le blond là-bas est apparu soudainement devant son prof de maths.  
- Brr, ça fait froid dans le dos, cette histoire!»

Encore cette histoire d'imitation? Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas quelqu'un se faire passer pour lui. Et à quoi cela servirait? Il n'y croyait pas du tout. C'était sûrement quelqu'un qui s'amusait à chercher à lui faire peur, voilà tout. Mais il ne se doutait pas que cela était encore plus improbable.

*******

Fanny courrait vers le lycée Georges Clarck, accompagné de son meilleur ami, Kazuya. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui rende un film, alors ils étaient en retard. Ils coupèrent à travers l'immense parc de la ville, et s'arrêtèrent un moment sous un arbre.

«- On est en retard maintenant, alors vaut mieux marcher, non? Demanda Ichinose.  
- Faut pas prendre notre temps non plus!»

Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel qui était nuageux. L'hiver allait bientôt arriver, et la température refroidissait rapidement. Elle se retourna vers son meilleur ami, qui faisait à la fois une tête choquée et une tête dépitée.

«- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?»

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se contenta de pointer du doigt une jeune fille qui arrivait, derrière elle. Elle se retourna et resta abasourdie lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Lorsque cette personne fut juste devant eux, elle rigola légèrement tandis que la blonde pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.

«- Et bien, Fannouh? Tu me reconnais?  
- Emily... Firent les deux protagonistes en même temps, perdus.»

**"Est-ce que ce sont des larmes de joie? Ou sont-elles juste dû à un complexe d'infériorité?"**

«- Pourquoi ça c'est vraiment passé..?»

Kazemaru était allongé dans sa chambre, regardant le plafond d'un air monotone, le bras sur son front brulant à force de réfléchir. Il se souvenait de tout les détails de la veille, au soir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Surtout que Mark l'avait dit : "Lorsque tu la verras, toi aussi, tu auras peur d'elle." Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était au courant? Il ne savait pas où il en était. Surtout qu'après, elle avait l'air aussi perdue qu'eux.

Flash Back.

«- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe..? Demanda-t-elle.  
- À toi de nous le dire. »

Elle reporta avec horreur son regard vers ce qu'il restait de Midorikawa. Akira s'avança lentement vers elle, un peu avec peur, et resta devant elle en la regardant.

«- Jade, je te connais assez pour te dire que je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'aurais jamais fais ça habituellement. C'est donc à toi de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Recule, c'est un monstre! Interrompit Nagumo, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.»

Elle semblait perdue. Elle observait son amie en fronçant les sourcils, tout en tremblant.

«- Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais là..? Pourquoi Mido... C'est un cauchemar, hein?!  
- Dommage, mais c'est la réalité.»

Kazemaru, Gouenji, Afuro et Adeliane restaient silencieux, toujours le cerveau déconnecté de la réalité. On aurait juste dit que Haruya trouvait cela amusant, et que Akira cherchait une excuse. Pour tout dire, ils ne s'étaient pas juste retrouvés là à cause d'un mauvais pressentiment. C'était comme si le destin s'amusait. Elle trembla de plus en plus, en ayant l'air de réfléchir. Seul un scénario était possible.

«- C-c'est moi qui ait fait ça..?  
- Et oui!  
- Arrête ça, Haruya. C'est soulant. Interrompit Akira en se rapprochant de son amie.  
- T'approche pas! Tu vas finir comme lui!»

Elle s'arrêta juste devant elle et se retourna vers celui aux cheveux rouges d'un air assuré.

«- Mieux vaut prendre le changement par la main avant qu'il ne nous prenne par la gorge.  
- Ouais bah bientôt, c'est elle qui te prendra par la gorge!  
- Dis-moi, Haruya. C'est toi qui nous a tous appelé pour venir ici. Je suis sûre que tu as quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire.  
- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes?! Répondit-il d'une voix pas très sûre. Je vous ai prévenu parce que j'avais... Un mauvais pressentiment!  
- Mais oui.»

Elle s'abaissa au niveau de la violette, et lui toucha l'épaule pour la faire redescendre sur terre. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses pâles la vit se lever, et lui adresser un sourire forcé.

«- C'est bon, Akira, il a raison. Et puis, Mark l'a aussi dit, non? Je suis un monstre. Commença-t-il avec un sourire forcé affiché sur son visage.  
- Jade...»

Soudainement, une lumière aveuglante illumina la rue sombre et déserte, puis tous avaient disparus. Ainsi que le cadavre de Midorikawa, et de ces nombreux bouts qui s'étaient éparpillés partout.

Fin du Flash Back.

Dans le cas de Kazemaru, il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre, le lendemain. Il se torturait l'esprit à cause d'une seule chose : il avait déjà vu cette scène. Lorsqu'il avait prédit son destin, avec son père et les deux vieux, on lui avait effacé la mémoire. C'était surement l'action des deux personnes âgées, qui semblaient jouer avec son propre futur.

«- Je me demande si nous ne sommes que des acteurs, qui suivent exactement le scénario que quelqu'un a écrit...»

Il soupira une fois de plus. La veille, Nagumo l'avait vraiment intrigué... Et s'il avait tout manigancé? Et où était passé Endou d'ailleurs? Une homme d'une quarantaine d'années entra sans frapper, en trombe.

«- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer. Commenta le bleu en regardant la plafond d'un air lassé.  
- Pas le temps! Tu vois qui sont monsieur et madame Pontalis?  
- Euh...  
- Les deux vieux qui ont assisté à ta première fois!»

Non, il ne parle pas d'expérience sexuelle, je vous rassure. Il parle de la première fois des Dieux de la Mort. C'est une sorte d'examen d'entrée qu'il faut réussir pour en devenir véritablement un.

«- Ah, eux! Oui, et?  
- Ils veulent te confier une mission!  
- Quoi?! Pourquoi maintenant?! Et les cours?  
- Je ferais un mot d'absence. »

Il soupira en regardant son paternel s'exciter pour un rien. Cela faisait au moins deux ans qu'il n'avait pas fait de mission.

«- Quel est l'ordre de mission?  
- Euh... Tu te renseigneras auprès des ancêtres!  
- Nous sommes là je te rappelle. Fit une voix de vieille.  
- ... Pardon, ce mot m'a échappé...»

Les deux fossiles se dirigèrent vers Ichirouta, toujours allongé sur son lit. Il daigna se redresser pour leur faire face, même s'il ne les appréciait pas.

«- Ta mission est de...»

*******

«- Écoute, Adeliane... Je pars cette après-midi.»

La jeune fille se redressa et regarda le jeune homme d'une manière surprise. Ils étaient dans un parc, sur un banc, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

«- Quoi?! Pourquoi?!  
- Ils ont prévus d'attaquer en premier...  
- Mais je veux pas que tu partes moi!»

Elle commença à verser quelques larmes, ce qui blessa un peu l'italien. Il la prit dans ses bras, caressa doucement ses cheveux roses et la serra fortement contre son torse.

«- Je te promet que je reviendrais vite...  
- Et si tu mourrais?!  
- Je te jure que je ne mourrais pas tant que je t'aimerais...»

Il détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues, tandis que sa petite amie le regardait amoureusement. Celle-ci lui fit un baiser sur sa joue, et le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras.

«- Alors, tu me promet de m'aimer pour toujours?  
- Je ne peux pas faire autrement! Fit-il en souriant.  
- Je t'aime, Fidio... Je veux pas que tu partes...  
- Je t'aime aussi, mais mon père veut absolument que je vienne avec lui. »

Elle mit sa tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux, il posa donc la sienne sur elle. Le brun prit délicatement sa main, et enfila une bague à l'un de ses doigts fins. Elle lui lança un regard indécis, pendant qu'il souriait de toute ses dents.

«- Dis... Quand je reviendrais... Tu voudrais... Euh... Comment dire...  
- Je voudrais quoi?  
- Est-ce-que tu voudrais te fiancer à moi..?»

Ses joues prirent une couleur rosée en voyant sa mine gênée. Elle lui sourit, prit sa main et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«- Bien sûr que oui! Mais reviens vite, hein?  
- Promis!»

Oui, je trouve aussi que Fidio promet beaucoup trop. Mais bon, bref! Le portable du garçon sonna alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, il poussa donc une injure et décrocha.

«- Allo papa? ... Oui? ... D'accord, j'arrive dans dix minutes.»

Il appuya sur le petit téléphone rouge pour raccrocher, et se tourna vers sa petite amie.

«- Bon, je dois y aller...  
- Non?! Déjà...»

Elle baissa la tête d'un air triste, pendant qu'il effleurait ses joues. Il colla doucement son front contre le sien, et lui fit un sourire forcé.

«- Je t'ai juré de revenir, alors je le ferais! Sois pas triste, s'il te plait... Sinon je serais triste aussi!»

Elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux, et lui sourit aussi.

«- Je t'attendrais, alors.  
- Je reviendrais vite, promis.»

**«Si j'avais eu le courage de le regarder dans les yeux à ce moment là, j'aurais aperçut cette larme cachée derrière son sourire, qui risquait de tomber à tout moment.»**

«- Pourquoi t'es encore là toi?!»

Suzuno se reçut un énorme coup dans la figure, ce qui le fit voler jusqu'au mur de son salon. Son père avait cru qu'il était au lycée, alors il était très agacé du fait qu'il soit présent. Il faut dire que le poing que son géniteur lui avait mit lui avait coupé un moment la respiration, il ne put alors répondre comme il le voulait.

«- Et tu ne réponds pas en plus, petit bâtard?!»

Les coups reprirent, la douleur vint, et l'humiliation avec. Mais le blanc ne fit même plus attention à tout ceci qui était devenu une habitude. Sa respiration se coupait à chaque fois que le plus grand touchait sa cage thoracique, son abdomen ou encore son appareil génital. Il se demandait alors s'il aurait, un jour, une descendance, tellement son créateur aimait lui faire mal à cette endroit. Puis, alors que cela n'avait commencé que pendant cinq minutes, son papa arrêta soudainement, un sourire accroché sur son dur visage. Fuusuke fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le traina vers la salle de bain. Oui, une idée malsaine avait germé dans son esprit. Il ferma la porte à clé, laissant son fils dans l'incompréhension totale.

«- J'ai vu que mes coups ne te faisaient presque plus mal. C'est l'heure de passer à la vitesse supérieure!»

Il ne comprit pas non plus ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il cria lorsqu'il déchira son t-shirt en mettant des coups au niveau de ses tétons. C'est après qu'il ait baissé son pantalon qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait en tête, puis il se débattit, donna des coups dans les airs, appela le prénom de sa mère qui était derrière la porte, en train de pleurer. Son agresseur lui mit un coup de tête, ce qui le sonna quelques secondes, le temps d'enlever le dernier vêtement qu'il restait sur sa peau. Mais il reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il enlevait ses propres vêtements. Il essaya de lui donner des coups, de crier, mais rien n'y faisait : c'était son père qui dominait. Il déglutit lorsque celui-ci lui montra son érection, juste en dessous de son nez.

«- Suce.  
- Q-Quoi?! Ça va pas?!»

Il enfonça soudainement un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, ce qui le fit crier de surprise, les larmes aux yeux. Avait-il vraiment l'intention de..?!

«- Suce si tu ne veux pas que ce soit autre chose que j'enfonce dans ton anus.»

Il versa plusieurs larmes en même temps. Pourquoi lui..?

********

Il était derrière la porte d'entrée, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage enfantin. Après quelques secondes, il toqua à la porte de sa soeur. Il n'eut aucune réponse, mais entra tout de même dans la sombre chambre.

«- Jade, faut que tu manges.  
- Pas envie. Fit celle-ci d'un air nonchalant.  
- Bah tu mangeras quand même. Répondit-il en ouvrant les volets. Fait trop sombre!  
- Mais ouvre pas! C'est mieux quand je vois rien!»

Il regarda sa soeur un moment d'un air ignorant, même s'il savait pertinemment ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'accroupit devant elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Il savait qu'elle ne montrait presque pas ses sentiments lorsqu'elle déprimait. Il la connaissait par coeur, puisqu'au fond, ils étaient pareils.

«- Faisons-le ensemble.  
- Hein?! Cria-t-elle.»

Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, elle ne comprit pas le sens de sa phrase. Il la regarda d'une manière blasée, devinant à quoi elle avait pensé.

«- T'es vraiment une perverse... Je parlais de régler ton problème.  
- ... Oh, juste ça?! Mais j'ai pas de problème!»

Elle lui fit l'un de ses sourires totalement faux, qui sur elle avaient l'air tellement sincères. Il soupira en la regardant, se demandant comment elle faisait.

«- Si. T'es pas allée en cours, tu restes enfermée dans ta chambre toute la journée, tu fais ce fameux sourire que tu fais à tes idiotes d'amies lorsque tu déprimes...  
- Mes idiotes d'amies?! S'offusqua-t-elle. Elles ne sont pas abruties!  
- Oh, rappelle-moi qui était avec toi lorsque tu déprimais? Lorsque t'étais au bord du gouffre? Lorsque tu refusais de pleurer, même de parler de tes problèmes? Étaient-ce l'une d'entre-elles?  
- Euh... Bah Aki-  
- Akira n'a été là que deux fois. Elle ne sait pas combien de fois t'as déprimé, en son absence, n'est-ce-pas? Elle n'a que très peu prit de tes nouvelles à ces moments-là, j'ai tord?  
- ... Où tu veux en venir?  
- Que toutes tes amies sont des idiotes. Toi même, tu en es une.»

Elle le regarda d'une manière surprise, même si elle savait tout de même ce qu'elle était. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Mais ce n'était pas la faute d'Akira, hein? Elle n'était pas du tout perspicace, contrairement à la violette. Mais si on ne lui disait pas, elle ne devinerait pas, hein?

«- T'es venu juste pour me dire ça?  
- Non. Je sais exactement ce que tu as en ce moment.»

Elle tressaillit en voyant son regard devenu sérieux. C'est là qu'elle se dit que la seule chose qui la différenciait de son frère, mis à par sa taille, était ses yeux. Contrairement à elle, son regard était vert clair.

«- Je te rappelle qu'on est nés quasiment en même temps. On a exactement le même problème.  
- Q-quoi?! Tu veux dire...  
- Oui. Je suis aussi une bête de Karma.»

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire qu'il avait une petite amie. Chose qui, d'après elle, était impossible.

«- C'était pas un rêve alors..?»

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard était braqué vers son frère, mais elle ne le voyait pas pour autant. Cela faisait comme un cour de maths : physiquement, tu es là, mais mentalement, tu es sur pluton. Il réprima l'esquisse d'un sourire et lui prit les épaules, puis la secoua légèrement.

«- Il y en a plusieurs..?  
- Non. Juste nous deux. Je pense que c'est un jeu du destin, ça aussi.  
- Ça me rassure un peu...»

Elle était vraiment dans la lune, ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle ne voit pas son frangin sourire.

«- Écoutes, on va s'aider maintenant, d'accord?  
- Hm. Mais quand est-ce que nous nous transformons?  
- À chaque nouvelle lune. Donc environ une fois tout les trente jours.  
- En gros, une fois par mois..? Mais comment faire pour ne pas se transformer..?  
- C'est impossible. »

Elle se mit, encore une fois, à réfléchir durement. Si hier, elle s'était transformée, c'était donc la nouvelle lune. Cela voulait dire qu'il s'était également transformé... Il y avait tellement de questions qu'elle se posait. Comme par exemple, comment elle s'était retrouvée dans sa chambre, ou comment la dépouille de son ami avait disparue.

«- Cela veut dire... Que je suis cannibale?  
- Jade... Tu ne peux être cannibale que si tu es humaine. »

Ce fut un nouveau choc. Alors elle n'était pas humaine..? Dans sa tête, elle n'y croyait absolument pas. Pendant seize années, elle s'était comportée comme une humaine. C'était comme si une grenouille apprenait qu'en vérité, elle était une girafe.

«- Mais ça veut dire que hier, tu t'es aussi transformé?!»

Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi sa soeur devait-elle toujours avoir raison..? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas aussi idiote que toutes les autres? Parfois, il haïssait sa perspicacité. Cela le mettait dans des situations délicates, comme celle-ci par exemple.

«- Oui. Même si j'ai encore du mal à l'avouer... Finit-il par dire.  
- Oh...  
- Bon, tu veux quoi à manger? Des brochettes humaines ou un pied de Mido'?»

Elle le regarda d'une manière choquée, pendant qu'il éclatait de rire. Comment savait-il se qu'il s'était passé la veille? Était-il présent?

«- Je plaisante! Je vais t'amener un sandwich! »

Il se leva doucement, lui fit un sourire et quitta sa chambre. Elle restait perplexe, tout en observant sa porte. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui cachait..?

**********

Abby regardait le ciel d'un air monotone. La neige avait commencé à tomber, et le froid s'était également installé. Nous étions, à présent, rentré dans le rigoureux mois de décembre. Camille jouait avec son frère à Resident Evil, tandis que la brunette ne se lassait pas d'observer ce paysage.

«- Ah, non non non, pas ici! Commença à crier la rose, en appuyant sur toutes les touches de sa manette.  
- Oh merde! Cours, vite, vite, il va nous rattraper!  
- Vous êtes bruyants...  
- Pas notre faute! Aaaaaaah, t'es mort là Hiro'!  
- C'est de ta faute! J'ai pas pris mon herbe à temps!»

Étant donné que celle aux yeux bleus ne connaissait absolument pas le jeu, elle regarda d'une manière surprise le rouge, qui désespérait dans son coin.

«- Hiroto... Tu prends de la drogue?! Et toi, tu dis rien? S'adressa-t-elle aux deux frères et soeurs.  
- Mais non! C'est dans le jeu! Pour se soigner, il faut prendre de l'herbe!  
- Bah je vois pourquoi vous voyez des zombies partout maintenant... Vive le Canabis...»

Elle se remit à admirer le spectacle que la nature lui faisait, pendant que ses amis commençaient une nouvelle partie. Elle se mit soudainement à penser à Gouenji. Ces derniers temps, lorsqu'elle était près de lui, son ombre la faisait bouger pour qu'elle s'écarte... Elle ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Elle se le demandait, d'ailleurs.

**«Je pense plutôt que c'est un phénomène de rejet.»**


	11. Chapter 10

**Le plus difficile n'est pas d'être avec ses amis lorsqu'ils ont raison, mais quand ils ont tord.**

*******

C'est dans cette rue qu'il la revit avant que cela ne se produise. Un sac de course calé contre sa poitrine, la tête baissée regardant où elle marchait, l'esprit ailleurs et les yeux dans le vague. La vie qui était sensé être représentée dans son regard semblait être éteint. Oui, le feu qu'il y avait habituellement dans ses yeux était absent. Ses bruits de pas étaient étouffés par la neige qui avait recouvert le sol pendant l'après-midi, et le lampadaire qui éclairait la sombre ruelle clignotait. Une poudre blanche céleste tombait doucement sur le sol, rendant l'air froid et glacé. L'oxygène qu'expirait la jeune fille formait une buée blanche qui se dissipait quelques secondes ensuite. Ce garçon se tenait devant elle, plutôt surpris de la voir à cet endroit, étant donné que l'on était tard le soir. Elle ne le remarqua que lorsqu'elle aperçut ses pieds, elle leva donc la tête, aussi surprise que lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant au moins cinq minutes, leurs actions bercées par le bruit silencieux de la neige qui tombait. Il prit alors l'initiative de briser ce silence, un peu gêné par la situation.

«- ... Euh... T'es venue en cours aujourd'hui? Demanda Kazemaru.  
- Non.  
- A-ah... Dis... Comment Nagumo savait... Pour hier soir?»

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller une seconde, avant de reprendre leur forme initiale et qu'elle ne baisse la tête.

«- ... Pourquoi tu me parles? Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur?  
- J'en sais trop rien. Sûrement parce qu'au fond, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça.  
- Tu penses sérieusement? Comment tu expliques ces phénomènes alors?»

Elle redressa son regard vers le garçon aux cheveux bleus, qui lui, semblait chercher une réponse convaincante. Étant donné que Jade n'est pas de nature très patiente, elle passa à côté de lui pendant qu'il se retournait, se demandant où elle allait.

«- Tu vois, tu ne trouves pas de réponse. Je comprend que tu veuilles t'éloigner, ne cherche pas d'excuse.»

Elle baissa la tête en affichant ce sourire forcé qu'elle faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose la perturbait. Soudainement, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, un corps se coller à son dos, et une tête se posant dans son cou. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha son paquet de courses, regardant droit devant elle avec quelques rougeurs sur le visage, humant l'odeur de son ami.

«- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu vois, je n'ai absolument pas peur, puisque je sais que jamais tu n'aurais fait ça.  
- Q-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?!  
- Bah je te prouve que je n'ai pas peur.»

À cause de cette idiote fierté qu'elle avait, elle s'échappa de son emprise et recula en essayant de cacher ses rougissements, même si elle le faisait à contre coeur. Il la regardait avec un sourire amusé sur le visage, devinant exactement ses pensées.

«- Tu es fou... Murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard.  
- Sûrement. Enfin, je vais te laisser. On se voit demain, au lycée.»

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, se tourna dos à elle et marcha en lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle le regarda s'en aller, ses pensées étant à l'état de brouillon. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait un boulet d'oncle et un idiot de frère à nourrir, alors elle ramassa le sac qu'elle avait fait tomber et rebroussa chemin.

********

Enfilant son casque et ses lunettes, il était dans l'aéroport de l'armée de l'air, observant avec précautions les hommes baraqués qui embarquaient dans les avions en face de lui. Son père faisait attention à ne pas le perdre de vue, pendant qu'il admirait les avions de guerres s'envoler pour l'Australie.

«- Fidio, écoutes... Tu sais que le gouvernement demande cela parce que la population de notre pays évolue trop vite, et qu'il faut plus de terres?  
- Je m'en doutais. Mais où veux-tu en venir?  
- ... Essaie de ne pas mourir. C'est une guerre, et dans les guerres, il y a beaucoup de pertes.  
- Papa, je suis tenace! Je ne mourrais pas comme ça!  
- J'espère bien... Bonne chance, Fidio.»

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son propre avion. Son rêve allait enfin être réalisé. Il allait enfin pouvoir voler, comme un oiseau. Il allait enfin se sentir libre! Même s'il devait se conduire comme une machine à tuer, rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance! Même si c'était des vies innocentes, ce n'était pas grave!

**«Sauf qu'il avait oublié l'importance d'une simple vie humaine parmi tant d'autres.»**

******

Le lendemain, elle avait du mal à marcher. La brunette aux yeux bleus, arrivant au lycée, était persuadée que quelque chose clochait. C'était comme si une enclume était accrochée à ses chevilles, l'empêchant ainsi de marcher correctement. Les moqueries de Camille ne faisait que l'agacer encore plus. Elle reçut une tape dans son dos, et elle aperçut Yumi et Akira derrière elle.

«- Salut Abby! Firent les deux nouvelles arrivantes en souriant.  
- Salut les filles! Dirent les deux autres.  
- Tu marches comme une grand-mère. Il y a un problème avec tes jambes? Demanda la bleutée aux nombreuses mèches roses.  
- Oh, non, pas vraiment, je sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Sûrement des courbatures? Répondit-elle en souriant.»

Elles entrèrent dans le lycée privé en parlant de tout et de rien. Très vite, la cour de récréation se remplissaient de nombreux élèves ayants tous le même uniforme. La sonnerie retentit peu de temps après leur arrivée, elles montèrent donc en cours et s'installèrent à leurs places respectives. C'est quelques minutes plus tard, après de nombreux bavardages, que leurs camarades arrivèrent les uns après les autres, puis le professeur entra dans la salle.

«- Bonjour vous tous. J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer... Il s'agit de...»

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte juste à ce moment là, donc l'homme donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Deux personnes firent leur apparition dans la pièce, à la grande surprise de quelques uns.

«- Encore en retard... Vous avez une raison valable?  
- On avait croisé votre femme et on l'a aidé à traverser. Elle est tellement vieille...  
- On dirait que tu as le même humour que ta soeur. Allez vous asseoir, vous deux.»

Les deux élèves allèrent à leurs place respectives, pendant que le professeur essayait de capter l'attention des autres. La jeune fille sentait quelques regards pesants sur elle, mais au lieu de se faire toute petite, elle leur lançait des regards interrogatifs auquel ils détournaient les yeux.

« Donc, j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer... Votre camarade, Endou Mamoru, est mort d'un accident de la route.»

Un grand silence s'installa. Certains n'y croyaient pas, d'autres avaient le cerveau en compote. Nagumo, lui, baissa la tête en serrant les dents. Suite à cette révélation, l'instituteur commença son cour, même si aucun de ses étudiants n'écoutait. À la fin de cette heure, Afuro tapota l'épaule du rouge, ayant vu qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien.

«- Haruya... C'est en rapport avec votre disparition..?  
- ... Il m'a sauvé. Un camion allait me foncer dessus, et il m'a poussé sur le trottoir...»

Mark observa longuement son ami, situé juste devant lui, avec un regard perplexe. Puis, il ne se préoccupa pas de son mensonge et suivit Suzuno, qui montait une fois encore sur le toit de l'école. À peu près tous suivirent le blond, mis à par Terumi et Nagumo.

«- ... Écoutes, je vais te laisser seul un moment, je pense que cela te fera du bien. Monte sur le toit quand tu te sentiras mieux.  
- D'accord... Merci Afuro.»

Il lui adressa un sourire triste, puis suivit Adeliane, qui l'attendait impatiemment. Lorsque la salle fut vide, un long sourire vint s'installer sur son visage baissé alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

**«Le chant des ténèbres commençait à se faire entendre.»**

*******

Ils se rejoignirent tous sur le toit, à la grande surprise de Fuusuke qui croyait que personne ne le suivait. Alice s'avança doucement vers lui, alors que les autres la suivaient normalement.

«- T'es sûr que tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle, une fois devant lui.  
- Oui. Tout va pour le mieux. Pourquoi cette question?  
- ... Pour rien.»

Elle haussa les épaules en regardant Akira, qui fronçait les sourcils. Pourquoi elle la regardait? Pour une fois qu'elle avait rien dit. Un bruit sourd survint de l'intérieur du bâtiment, et au micro, on entendit : Abby Hide, Yumi No Rune, Akira No Hikari, Alice McLowen, Camille Foster, Tsuchito Kotone, Fanny Aizawa, Adeliane Fey, Jade Winsford, Enzo Winsford, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Hiroto Kiyama, Suzuno Fuusuke, Gouenji Shuuya, Afuro Terumi, Nagumo Haruya, Mark Krueger, Fubuki Shirou et Ichinose Kazuya dans le bureau du proviseur.

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils. Chacun d'entre eux avait été appelé, mis à par Catia, Midorikawa, Fidio et Endou.

**«Quelque part, un compte à rebours avait débuté.»**

*********

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns ne perdit pas une seconde et prit la nouvelle venue dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse comme si sa vie en dépendait. On pouvait entendre quelques sanglots de sa part, étouffés par l'épaule de la jeune fille qui ressemblait à celle d'en face. Oui, Fanny aussi pleurait. Que faisait-elle ici? Pourquoi Ichinose réagissait comme cela? Ceci lui faisait atrocement mal. Voir le jeune homme qu'elle aimait pleurer dans les bras de sa soeur jumelle, qui était sois disant morte, alors qu'il ne lui montrait jamais sa tristesse. Elle avait vraiment mal. Tellement que ses larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue.

«- Emily... Si tu savais... Commença-t-il en sanglotant. Pourquoi es-tu partie..?»

Fanny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-elle si inférieure à sa soeur? Pourquoi... Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela?! La frustration commençait à s'installer dans son coeur, pendant que sa soeur lui faisait le même sourire qu'il y a plusieurs années. Lorsqu'elle gagnait toujours contre elle. Lorsqu'elle la ridiculisait. Lorsqu'elle l'harcelait. Lorsqu'elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était mille fois supérieure à elle, même en étant morte.

«- Je t'aime, Emily... Ne me quitte pas... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort avec toi..? Finit-il en un dernier sanglot.»

Elle le regarda d'une manière surprise, manquant de s'étouffer à cause du rhume que causait ses larmes, qui coulait dans sa gorge. Elle resta longtemps à regarder ce spectacle douloureux à ces yeux, puis elle partit en sens inverse, courant pour fuir la réalité qu'elle venait de voir en silence. Elle courut longtemps, les heures semblaient passer au fur et à mesure que sa respiration accélérait. Elle n'arrêta pas de pleurer pour autant. Une fois totalement épuisée, ne sachant même pas où elle était, elle se laissa glisser contre un arbre et frappa le sol de son poing, tout en essayant de calmer ses sanglots.

«- Pourquoi..?»

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ne comprenant pas le geste de son meilleur ami. C'est alors qu'une main adulte vint se poser sur sa bouche, étouffant ainsi un cri de sa part, et qu'elle sentit un coup sur sa tête. Puis, le noir. Seulement la sensation d'être transportée quelque part.

*********

L'adulte était assis dans son fauteuil, jouant avec ses doigts gonflés. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir intense, et tellement luisants que l'on pouvait constater qu'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis une bonne semaine. Ses petits yeux marrons semblaient observer chaque élève dans la cour, lui donnant ainsi l'air d'un drôle de vicieux. Son costume noir semblait très large, et pourtant, les boutons attachés à sa veste pouvaient exploser d'un moment à un autre. Sa bedaine pendante bougeait à chaque geste qu'il faisait, on pouvait donc le comparer à un ballon rempli d'eau.

Ils étaient presque tous présents, sauf les deux autres qui avaient séchés les cours. Un silence de mort s'était installé dans le bureau du principal, et une légère tension s'était installée. Il y avait environ vingt élèves, tous habillés du même uniforme. L'adulte tourna sa chaise, se redressa et fit face à ceux qu'il avait convoqué.

«- ... Vous êtes tous renvoyés.  
- Hein?! Cria Suzuno. Pourquoi?!  
- Beaucoup d'élèves et de professeurs se sont plaints de votre attitude. Or, ce lycée est le meilleur de toute la région. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'accepter ce genre de comportement dans notre établissement, veuillez comprendre et accepter ceci, comme des adultes.  
- Il n'y a pas que ça, hein? Commença Mark.  
- Pardon?  
- Pouvez-vous nous dire qui est l'homme qui se cache dans l'armoire, monsieur?»

Tous regardèrent leur ami blond d'une manière surprise. Si Nagumo n'avait pas été surpris, il aurait fait l'une de ses éternelles blagues sur les personnes ayant cette couleur de cheveux. Le directeur, lui, semblait à la fois frustré et en colère. En effet, ses pommettes joufflues et son triple menton commençaient à devenir rouge, pendant qu'il plissait son nez ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un porc.

«- Vous n'êtes plus scolarisés en cet établissement à partir de ce soir. Profitez bien de ce dernier jour.  
- Comment on peut profiter de cours, sérieusement... Fit Enzo, feignant l'indifférence.  
- Dehors. Et que je n'entende plus jamais parler de vous.»

La vingtaine d'élèves partirent de la pièce, laissant l'homme obèse seul, s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Il faut dire que tenir debout par cette condition physique était bien dur... Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, et il se raidit en sentant une présence derrière lui.

«- C'est ce que vous vouliez, hein? Laissez-nous maintenant!  
- Oh, bien sûr... Je vous remercie. Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire aux lèvres. Mais bien sûr, ce serait fâcheux si quelqu'un l'apprenait...  
- Je ne dirais rien!  
- Vous m'en voyez navré... Mais je vais vous effacer.»

Pendant ce temps là, ils étaient tous montés sur le toit, certains sur les nerfs, d'autres intrigués. Et Suzuno était celui qui pétait un câble, sous le regard très interrogatif de certains. Enfin, plutôt de tous.

«- Suzuno? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? C'est cool qu'on a plus cours, non? Demanda Adeliane d'un air distrait.  
- Mais la ferme! Tu me comprends pas, putain! Putain... Putain...»

Il baissa la tête comme s'il regardait un billet de vingt euros qui était à ses pieds. Tous s'étaient tus, surpris par la vulgarité et la réaction de leur ami. Alice croisa les bras en s'avançant vers lui.

«- Pourquoi tu chiales?  
- Alice..! Rétorqua Yumi.  
- Je chiale pas! Fit-il en essuyant ses yeux. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde!  
- Ça me regarde. Ça nous regarde tous. Au début, on était sensés s'aider, et c'est toujours le cas, hein? Sauf que maintenant, on est amis. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre nous cachent des choses qui pourraient nous faire avancer dans cette histoire. Tu sais, tout les jours, je me demande quand est-ce-que ce sera à mon tour de finir comme Catia, Fidio ou Jade. C'est pour ça que je pense que tout le monde devrait dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur.»

Tous la regardèrent d'une manière choquée. Certains se demandaient pourquoi elle disait "Jade", puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été mis au courant. Fuusuke, lui, la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des oeufs, le regard baigné dans des larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Même Mark, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, était étonnement surpris. Nagumo ouvra la bouche en grand, comme s'il voulait manger une mouche.

«- C'est la première fois que je te vois dire un truc sensé...  
- Pff... Enfin bref...  
- ... Mais si je le dis, il serait capable de vous tuer...»

Certains froncèrent les sourcils, d'autres le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'atterrir en soucoupe volante.

«- ... Tu sais, si on est tous ensemble, on est invincibles. Fit Abby, en essayant de s'imposer dans la conversation pour dire ce qu'elle voulait déclarer.  
- Tous ensemble? Me fait pas rire. On a déjà perdu Catia, Endou et Jade, la seule personne qui comprenait à peu près cette situation! S'écria Nagumo.  
- M-Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
- Peut-être, mais tu l'as dis!»

Puis, soudainement, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte de suite, le rouge poussa la jeune fille, qui après être tombée à moitié sur le sol, à moitié dans le vide, glissa de sur le toit. Gouenji se précipita vers le bord du toit et se pencha, mais il ne vit rien. Ni même un corps par terre. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se redressa et prit Haruya par le col, perdant ainsi son sang froid.

«- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous?! Fit-il en hurlant.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que voulait Kazemaru? Répondit Nagumo d'un air amusé.  
- Hein? Pourquoi jsuis dans cette histoire, moi?!  
- C'est ce que tu pensais. Je n'ai fais que retranscrire ces pensées en actes.  
- Essaie pas de renverser la faute sur lui! Elle est même pas en bas! Cria Tsuchito.»

Mark s'avança un peu vers Haruya, et bizarrement, un grand silence s'installa. Camille le regardait à la fois d'un air inquiet et d'un air abasourdi. Akira, elle, trouvait cette situation plus horrible qu'autre chose. Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

«- Tu fais quoi? Demanda Yumi.  
- Chercher ma seule personne qui puisse nous aider. Répondit-elle sans se retourner.»

Puis, elle quitta cet endroit juste avant que "cela" se passe. Afuro, lui, s'avança également vers son ami.

«- Dis, Nagumo... Quand tu as dis que Endou t'avais sauvé... C'était un mensonge? »

Il redressa ses yeux dorés vers lui, avec une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Le blond efféminé serra d'un coup les poings, en fronçant les sourcils.

«- Réponds! S'écria Fubuki.  
- Tu n'es pas très futé. Bien sûr que c'était un mensonge. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.»

Ils restèrent tous abasourdis. Shuuya, qui le tenait toujours aussi brutalement, lui décrocha un coup de poing qui le fit voler sur quelques mètres. Terumi, lui, était tellement frustré à cause du fait qu'il l'ai cru qu'il n'arrivait même plus à bouger.

Kazemaru, lui, semblait dans un autre monde. Oui, il avait déjà vu cette scène auparavant. Il en était sûr et certain. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, dans sa vie, il l'avait déjà vécu. Comment? Il avait mal au crâne à force de réfléchir. Il essayait de parcourir ses souvenirs à la recherche d'une infime réponse. Puis, il se souvint de sa "première fois" de dieu de la mort. Il avait dû voir son propre destin... Mais à son réveil, il ne s'était rappelé de rien. Il se creusa la tête, encore et encore, pendant que ses amis autour de lui ne se rendaient même plus compte de sa présence. Finalement, un flash ébloui soudainement ses yeux ambrés, et il eut l'impression de tomber.

**«Dans ma tête, les aiguilles de mes souvenirs rouillés tournaient, encore et encore.»**

**********

Encore ce laboratoire, qui lui semblait si familier. Fanny ouvrit les yeux comme si elle était dans un rêve. Elle flottait dans une sorte de liquide verdâtre, mais arrivait à respirer dedans, chose qui lui semblait très étrange. Elle se dit qu'elle dormait, vu qu'elle pouvait respirer dans l'eau. Elle toucha la paroi de verre et essaya d'observer ce qu'il y avait en dehors. Elle écarquilla lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur jumelle, sourire, tenant entre ses mains une chose noir et informe. Comme si cela était un réflexe, elle regarda à ses pieds, pour vérifier si son hypothèse était fausse. En observant ceci, elle se mit à crier son nom et à taper contre la paroi. Ses mots étaient étouffés par le liquide, mais on pouvait deviner les mots : "Rend-moi mon ombre!"

**«La vérité est encore plus horrible si on cherche un peu plus en profondeur.»**


	12. Chapter 11

**Il n'y a pas de bonheur sans liberté, ni de liberté sans courage.**

********

Une mélodie s'élevait dans l'air. Elle était douce, calme, mais quelque chose semblait se cacher derrière cela. On pouvait ressentir une profonde tristesse à l'entente de cette musique. Puis, c'est lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne l'entendit plus. Il se redressa et scruta la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il n'y avait rien qui montrait qu'il y avait une mélodie i peine deux secondes. Il semblait être dans une pièce vide, avec juste une fenêtre et un lit présents. Dehors, on pouvait voir les flocons tomber doucement, apaisant ainsi les coeurs les plus blessés. Cette vision lui procurait une profonde nostalgie, mais il ne savait pour quelle raison.

Puis, quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il ressentait une certaine rancune envers cette personne. C'était une jeune fille, qui avait l'air d'avoir environ dix-sept ans. Elle était blonde, et possédait des yeux bleus. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, mais avait un physique plutôt attirant.

«- Et bien, Kazemaru, on se réveille ?  
- Euh... Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Demanda le dieu de la mort, interloqué.  
- Pas de manières entre nous ! Moi, c'est Mathilde, la numéro trente-huit.  
- ... Trente-huit ? Ça correspond à quoi ?  
- Je suis la trente-huitième qui a été crée.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre...»

Elle lui caressa amicalement le haut de la tête, tout en souriant.

«- C'est parce que tu viens juste de te réveiller !»

Puis, elle quitta la salle, pendant que le jeune homme se creusait la tête. À quoi correspondait ces nombres..? Pourquoi était-il ici, alors qu'avant son réveil, il était sur le toit, avec ces camarades ? Toutes ces questions méritaient des réponses. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se leva de ce lit, qu'il ouvra la porte, et qu'il partit explorer ce lieu inconnu.

*****

Des petites choses froides coulaient sur son visage, ce qui fit qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. En face d'elle, le ciel embrumé et les flocons de neige semblaient être dessinés sur une toile. Ses mains, plongées dans la neige, semblaient être tellement glacées qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les bouger. Sa respiration produisait une sorte de fumée blanche. L'hiver s'était bel et bien installé.

«- Tsuchito ? Tu vas bien ?»

À l'entente de cette voix, elle rougit légèrement, puis elle se redressa, de sorte à s'asseoir sur son manteau blanc. Oui, c'était bien Fubuki Shirou qui était avec elle. Était-elle en train de rêver ?

«- Je pense... Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait là ?  
- J'en sais rien. Je me suis réveillé ici, mais je suis rassuré que tu sois avec moi. Je sais que t'es en sécurité, comme ça ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.»

Les rougeurs reprirent de plus belles. Mais dans cette situation, elle pouvait prétendre que c'était à cause du gel. Il tourna la tête vers le ciel, et remarqua que celui-ci était plus gris que d'habitude.

«- Tu sais où on est..?  
- Pas à Inazuma en tout cas. Je me demande comment vont les autres...»

Il se retourna vers elle, pendant que la bleue réfléchissait. C'était l'occasion rêvée de lui annoncer ses sentiments... Il n'y aurait pas d'idiots qui pourraient la déranger. Elle tourna son regard vers lui, et rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la regardait.

«- Oui..?  
- Euh...»

À l'aide de sa main, il se gratta le haut de sa tête d'une manière gênée, ce qui interloqua beaucoup la jeune fille. Première fois qu'elle voyait Fubuki Shirou dans cet état!

«- Et bien... Comment dire ça sans que cela soit banal...  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- ... De rien, de rien!»

Il lui fit un énorme sourire, qui eut pour effet de la faire encore plus rougir. Il le perdit vite fait et se mit à la fixer longuement, ce qui n'atténua pas ces rougeurs, au contraire !

«- J'ai un truc sur le visage..? Demanda Tsuchito, plus gênée que jamais.  
- Hm... Permet-moi de vérifier. Répondit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage d'ange.»

Il s'approcha soudainement d'elle, colla sa main sur la joue douce et chaude de la jeune fille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il semblait particulièrement apprécier ses lèvres fines, douces et tièdes. Pour tout vous dire, il attendait une quelconque réaction de la bleutée, mais il s'écarta légèrement lorsqu'il sentit de l'eau couler sur sa main, collée sur sa joue. C'est alors qu'il comprit que cette eau là était des larmes.

Elle savait que c'était ridicule, mais au cours de cette action, elle n'avait pas réagis. Elle se croyait vraiment dans un rêve. Ces lèvres froides et chaudes en même temps, étaient-elles factices ? Non, cela ne pouvait être un rêve. Voilà pourquoi, sous le coup de l'émotion, elle avait versé des larmes.

Étant donné que sa main gauche était sur sa joue, c'est avec son pouce qu'il essuya les gouttes d'eaux qui tombaient de ses yeux bleus. Avec sa main droite, il prit délicatement l'une d'entre elles, et la serra doucement tout en souriant.

«- Ma main droite existe pour tenir la tienne, ma main gauche existe pour essuyer tes larmes. Je t'aime, Tsuchito Kotone.  
- F-Fubuki...  
- Tu es mon unique lumière. Conclut-il en la prenant dans ses bras.»

Elle était, une fois encore, en mode "bug", comme les ordinateurs. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, un sourire idiot s'afficha sur son visage béat, puis elle répondit à l'étreinte.

«- Moi aussi, Shirou...»

**« Au coeur des dérives éternelles de la neige, je veux t'atteindre. Incapable de te voir dans cette nuit glaciale, je cherche le lendemain.»**

*******

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns parlait dans un microphone. Habillé comme en temps de guerre, des lunettes de navigateur sur les yeux, il était paré pour décoller. Son commandant lui avait annoncé que l'ennemi avait déjà fait un attentat, dans la zone où il habitait avant. Maintenant, il savait pour quelles raisons le gouvernement voulait faire la guerre : le Japon étant voué à disparaitre un jour où l'autre, à cause des séismes et le reste, gagner des terres était la solution la plus radicale.

Il vit plusieurs avions au loin, alors qu'il volait au dessus de l'océan. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il appuya sans aucune hésitation sur un gros bouton rouge. Deux sifflements se firent entendre, et il pouvait déjà deviner la peur de ses ennemis Australiens. Les avions de chasses quittèrent leur trajectoire annuelle, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'explosion de se faire. Les débris de métaux, de nouvelles technologies et d'humains se détachèrent de leur emplacement initial et tombèrent dans l'océan. À cause de l'explosion, le ciel était devenu orangé : Mélange du sang humain et du souffre.

Il survola les corps qui se noyaient dans la mer, s'ils n'étaient toujours pas morts, en rigolant. C'était la guerre. Et en temps de guerre, on ne pouvait éprouver de la compassion envers l'ennemi. C'était tuer, ou se faire tuer. Or, Fidio avait promis à Adeliane de revenir. Et il tiendrait sa promesse, coute que coute.

*******

La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, mais Akira marchait toujours. Ses bottes faisaient un bruit quelque peu bizarre dans la neige, mais cela ne dérangeait aucunement ses pensées. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le sol, et semblait réfléchir. Pas besoin de regarder où elle allait, elle connaissait la rue par coeur. Combien de fois elle l'avait traversée pour aller là-bas ? Elle ne comptait plus depuis bien longtemps. Enfin arrivée devant la porte de la jeune fille, elle sonna et attendit patiemment, avec toujours cette expression calme et réfléchie.

C'est un homme adulte qui vint lui ouvrir. Son crâne beige ressemblait légèrement à une pierre qu'on aurait frotté pour la faire briller. Il était plutôt de grande taille, bien battit, mais ne semblait pas du tout faire ses cinquante ans. Un sourire idiot se dessina sur son visage, qui semblait peu souriant, et il déclara d'une voix grave :

«- Akira ! Ma petite Akira ! Tu as grandi, non ?  
- Euh... Pas vraiment...  
- Oh, mais il fait froid dehors, tu vas attraper un rhume ! Allez, rentre !»

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, et elle ne se fit pas prier. Il faut dire que le froid arrivait très rapidement en cette période de l'année. Elle enleva son manteau et ses bottes trempées pour les poser sur un porte-manteaux.

«- Tu viens voir Jade ? Elle est en haut, en train de jouer avec Enzo ! Ah, les enfants... Continua-t-il d'un air nostalgique.  
- ... Non, pas vraiment. C'est vous que je suis venue voir.»

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, signe qu'ils ne partageaient pas la même pensée, mais il s'assit sur un sofa et lui fit signe d'en faire autant.

«- Eh bien, que veux-tu me dire ?  
- Vous connaissez un certain Makoto Squirel ?»

Elle le vit tressaillir, puis le sourire qu'il affichait habituellement disparut.

«- ... Oui, en effet, c'est une vieille connaissance... Dis-moi, puis-je te poser une question ?  
- Bah bien sûr !  
- ... Qu'est-ce-que Jade t'as dis, sur ces parents ?  
- Et bien... Qu'ils avaient disparus du jour au lendemain, à l'âge de ses cinq ans. Pourquoi, il a un rapport avec tout ceci ?  
- ... Ils n'ont pas disparus.»

Il y eut un grand silence, et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pâles commençait à sentir une sorte de tension.

«- Ils se sont tirés en France pendant que leurs gosses étaient à l'école. Ils les ont abandonnés.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi ?!  
- ... Tu sais ce qu'ils sont exactement ?»

Son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, mais elle ne comprit pas tout de suite la signification de cette phrase.

«- La bête... De Karma ?  
- Effectivement. Cette entité naît une fois tout les deux milliards d'années. Cela tombe toujours chez des jumeaux, vu que son énergie et sa force sont trop puissantes pour être contenues dans un seul corps... Alors imagine la réaction de ma soeur, lorsqu'elle apprit qui ils étaient.  
- Elle a prit peur...  
- C'est cela.  
- ... Mais quel est le rapport avec ce "Makoto" ?»

L'oncle de son amie sembla réfléchir un bon moment.

«- C'est lui, l'écrivain de cette histoire abracadabrante.  
- ... L'écrivain ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Tu le découvriras bientôt, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.»

Alors qu'elle souhaitait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, des bruits de pas horribles retentirent dans les escaliers, et on put de suite deviner par les cris que les deux adolescents habitants la maison étaient en train de tomber. Les deux protagonistes se levèrent et virent des cheveux violets dépasser de la cage d'escalier.

«- Tu m'as fais mal, idiot ! Fit une voix.  
- C'est à cause de toi ça ! T'avais pas qu'à aller chercher les pruneaux de tonton!  
- Mais tu comprends le mot "blague" ?!  
- Qui a parlé de pruneaux ?! Interrompit l'adulte.»

Les deux jumeaux se redressent légèrement, et lorsqu'ils virent leur responsable légal, il rigolèrent nerveusement.

«- C'est une blague... Enzo raconte des conneries, tonton...  
- Mouais!  
- Tiens, Akira ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Demanda le jeune homme.  
- Oh... Je... Je viens demander quelque chose à Jade. Répondit-elle après une hésitation.»

Elle enjamba les corps des deux frères et soeurs, prit le bras de la jeune fille, et monta dans sa chambre, sous le regard de l'adulte. Elle aurait bien dit que c'était pour les mathématiques, comme elle n'était pas très bonne en ce domaine, mais cela ne marchait pas puisqu'elles s'étaient fait virées. Elle la tira dans la première chambre qui venait après l'escalier en bois, et après être rentrées dedans, elle referma la porte.

«- Euh... Tu voulais me demander quoi ?  
- ... Aide-moi à comprendre.  
- Comprendre quoi ?  
- Mes crises. Elles s'accentuent de jour en jour... Hier soir, j'ai failli envoyer une casserole dans la tête de ma mère.»

Malgré elle, Jade pouffa de rire.

«- C'est pas marrant !  
- Oui oui, désolée ! Répondit-elle en souriant nerveusement. Mais par accentuer, tu veux dire quoi ?  
- Bah... Elles se font de plus en plus régulière, voir une tout les deux jours ! Et la violence augmente énormément...»

La violette s'affala sur son lit, et fit mine de réfléchir. Celle aux yeux dorés la regarda avec considération, mais soudainement, elle eut peur de sa réponse. Sentiment diffus, insaisissable, qui lorsqu'on ne l'attend pas, vous colle à la peau. Oui, peur de cette réalité. Peur de la réalité qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Pour certains, c'est une émotion qu'ils subissent au quotidien. Mais Akira n'aimait pas les émotions trop fortes, trop négatives. Si poignantes qu'elle n'a aucune réaction. Elle déteste ces sentiments-là ; ceux qui vous plonge dans le doute. Au point de douter de ton entourage. Et de toi-même.

«- En ce moment, est-ce-que t'as des problèmes personnels ? Voir du stress, de l'angoisse, ou tout simplement des sentiments amoureux ?»

Elle la regarda d'un air surpris. D'une seconde à l'autre, son amie s'était transformée en psychologue. Chose étrange, étant donné qu'elle détestait les problèmes. Les siens, et ceux des autres. Mais le groupe de mots qui l'avait frappé était "sentiments amoureux". Confus, toujours confus dans sa tête. Puis, l'image d'un certain blond lui vont à la tête. Elle décida tout de même d'effacer cette pensée, et de mentir. À Jade, et à elle-même.

«- Non. Je ne pense pas.  
- Hm... Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Pas à ma connaissance.»

L'important dans cette histoire, c'est que chacun des personnages sachent des choses qu'aucun d'eux ne soupçonneraient. Qui croirait que Fidio s'amusait du fait de tuer des gens ? Qui croirait que certains n'étaient plus de ce monde ? Qui croirait que certains avaient disparus ? C'est difficile d'en parler. Mais le plus dur est de le croire nous-même.

********

Depuis sa chute, plus rien. Il ne sentait plus son empreinte, sa trace, son ombre. Pourtant, il avait pris l'habitude de marcher en boitant. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il avait tant de mal à marcher, d'ailleurs. Mais une chose était sûre : il avait l'impression qu'Abby avait disparue de la surface de la planète. Or, son ombre était bel et bien là. À ses pieds, tout comme elle. Comment il le savait ? C'était évident. Trop évident. Il en était sûr. Mais en même temps pas très. C'était comme un exercice de maths, tu avais appris la propriété depuis plusieurs années, mais tu n'en étais toujours pas sûr.

Allongé, dans son lit, Gouenji essayait de mettre les choses en ordre dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était, d'ailleurs, totalement déconcerté par les événements précédents. Pourquoi Nagumo avait fait ça ? Où était passée Abby ? Que cachent les autres ? Est-ce-que Fidio va bien ? Les nouvelles dans les journaux ne disaient absolument pas comment allait son ami. Et puis, tout se passait toujours tellement vite qu'il réagissait comme un abruti.

Il y a quelques heures à peine, il était encore sur le toit. Avec Kazemaru, Yumi et tout les autres. Il se souvint encore de l'expression de Nagumo lorsqu'il avait commencé à le frapper. Aucune émotion n'avait trahi le visage confiant de son ami. Cela le frustrait atrocement. Les autres personnes présentes avaient, bien entendu, essayé de le résonner ou de le retenir. Ichirouta s'était pris un coup de pied dans le ventre et Suzuno, un coup de tête dans le menton.

C'est lorsqu'il vit le rouge sourire qu'il s'était stoppé. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, ni même le brouhaha incessant des élèves dans la cour. Il lâcha Haruya, qui tomba au sol, inconscient, alors qu'il se retournait. Il sentait comme un vide, alors qu'il observait ses camarades étalés sur le sol, tous inertes. Il perdit soudainement l'équilibre, eut comme une étrange bouffée de chaleur ; son champs de vision se rétrécit brusquement, sa respiration se fit oppressante, et il tomba sur le sol, inconscient. C'est alors qu'il aperçut, juste avant de s'évanouir, une silhouette, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle de Fanny.

Et étrangement, il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre. Où étaient-ils tous passés ? Étaient-ils aussi chez eux ? Cela, personne ne pourrait le lui dire...

******

«- Emily, ça y est ! Ça avance ! Les engrenages de la destruction sont en train de se mettre en place ! S'exclama l'adulte.»

La jeune fille se tenait debout, indifférente, derrière un grand siège tournant noir dans lequel se trouvait l'homme. À l'autre bout de la salle, une vingtaine d'énormes tubes contenants un liquide verdâtre étaient disposés de par et d'autres du corridor. Quelques uns étaient remplis, d'autres allaient bientôt l'être.

Une porte s'ouvrit. La soeur de Fanny se décala et observa nonchalamment les deux inconnues qui marchaient jusqu'au siège. Pendant ce temps, dans l'un des tubes, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verrons tapait contre la vitre, criant le nom de sa jumelle. Elle ne se remettait pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir. L'identité des inconnus. Enfin, ce qu'elle croyait qu'ils étaient.

«- Ça fait un bail, Makoto ! Je vois que tu as pas trop fais de vieux os pendant ces deux années ! Commença l'un des garçons.  
- Et bien, gamin, je constate que le plan avance rapidement. Hein ? Fit l'adulte en se retournant.  
- Je la convaincrais bientôt. Et sa destruction ne sera que jouissive. Tu vas voir, elle va me supplier de la tuer. Répondit l'autre.  
- J'imagine.»

Fanny ne voyait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Des psychopathes, c'étaient des psychopathes ! Fous, tordus, sadomasochistes ! Mais le pire était les nouveaux arrivants. Depuis le début, elle savait qu'ils cachaient quelque chose. Enfin, surtout celui aux yeux bleus. Mais ce qui l'avait scotché, c'était l'autre. Le deuxième.

«- Où est Nagumo ?  
- Il devrait bientôt arriver. Il a une vie, lui... Commenta l'un des garçons, en exagérant sur le "lui".  
- Sûrement. Mais sans moi, vous n'en auriez pas. Répondit le fameux Makoto en rigolant.»

Le silence s'imposa suite à cette phrase.

«- Bref. Enzo, occupe-toi bien de ta jumelle.  
- J'y compte bien.»

La jeune homme aux cheveux violets foncés se retourna et marcha vers la sortie. Le dernier garçon observait les tubes verdâtres d'un air ravi. Lorsque son regard doré croisa celui de Fanny, elle crut mourir. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec un tel regard.

«- Makoto. J'aurais besoin du corps d'Abby.  
- Il est juste derrière toi.»

Il se retourna alors et admira le corps jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui flottait, inerte. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire... Il avait tout prévu. Le coup de surprise, le meurtre, etc... Le crime parfait !

«- Fais attention à ne pas en faire trop.  
- T'inquiète donc pas. Je viendrais la chercher dans les jours qui viennent. Prévint-il.»

Puis, il prit le même chemin que le son ami et quitta la pièce. L'adulte explosa de rire, tandis que Emily regardait la porte d'entrée dans le laboratoire.

«- Ah, sacré Fubuki !»


End file.
